The new black class (old one, sort of became a beta read)
by Elgrim Desmone
Summary: Our otp's, their kids, a deadly island! What could go wrong? The new black class is starting and 1 person only can stay alive. Welcome to the 11th BLACK CLASS (kinda hungergame-ish ya know? ho and this is an old version with errors here and there, i started re-writting it, you can go see the new one in my stories!)
1. A new generation

**Chapter 1: New black class?**

_**note: ok so I readed a fanfiction about a new black class thing a little (the name is:**_Akuma No Riddle: Generation White_**) and well the new characters personalities made me think of something that would made a great story! Ho and its a little cross over with Puella Magi Madoka Magica because... one of the character gave me an idea~ ho and I almost forgot this story is 15 years after black class and have almost all the pairing you love! ho and when you see this: **_3 _**its supposed to be a heart know what I mean ;) I forgot to say that im French! so im not the most fabulous person to write in English!**_

_**I do Not own Akuma no riddle nor The character of puella magi madoka magica im using! only the story is mine!**_

_**I wanted to thank Drigori for the help and the support!**_

*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*

P.O.V: no body!

That night...It all started with a call...

Somewhere in a grand mansion a phone could suddenly be heard. Wondering who would call at this time of night the older sister picked up.  
_-Such rudeness to call this late-_ she thought while picking up and saying "Hello". The younger brother noticing the sudden change of mode from he's sister asked in concern "si-sister? w-who's ca-calling?". Putting down the phone ending the call she faced him with a worried face, opening her mouth to answer…

*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*

Somewhere a girl was walking down the dark street alone when her cellphone rang. Answering with a "Moshi-moshi?" she listened intensely at what the voice on the other end told her. A grin growing bigger at each word….

!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!

In a villa in the Caribbean the sound of a cellular ringing could be heard a girl with pink and red hair awnsered

-What is it im a little occupi... - she didn't had time to finish her sentence that her face suddently change from "im superior don't bother me face" to "who the hell are you and who do you think you are frown". Ho she felt it...this guy she wouldn't like him!

-who are ya talking to sis its rare to see you frowning and shaking - said a girl with a red hair picked up in a messy ponytail eating a pocky.

-We-we need to go.. NOW! - awnsered the pink and red haired girl.

*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*

In a house a cellphone was ringing or more vibrating since the sound was off.

-Hi? - asked a girl not sure if she should have awnsered the phone.

-Wh-what do you mean "my family"

but the phone hunged up.

*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*

In a mountain there was a good looking house that from the top of it, we could see the sea. A boy was sitting on the roof when

*riiiiinnnngggg*

-Who is it? - asked a boy without any emotion... the only emotion that we could believe to hear was piss offness

-What are you even saying you BAKA - said the boy before hunging up.

*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*

At this time a girl in a boy school outfit was in the backstage of a scene because today was the great performance

-Hello! who am I talking too. - asked a girl politly

-w-what are you talking about?.

*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!

Then it all finished (without there parents knowing) in a class... in a school (duh!) or more in an academy...

-Hello students this is my third year teaching the black class I'm Kiriyate Hashoru hope we have fun together! So now I want a presentation about yourself starting with number 1 – the teacher said with a big smile present on he's face. Looking around the classroom he took notice that there was only 3 boys in he's class.

The first student stood up. He was a guy with a straight and neutral face. Orange spiky hair with a slight wisp of blue in is hairs. He was wearing black pants, a white shirt under a blue jacket with and a blue tie the same color as he's eyes. After having scanned the room with cold blue eyes he started the introduction.

-Hello I'm Hashiro Azuma I don't know why, just as I presume all of you, I have been called here and why they told me to not speak about it with my parents or my family would be in trouble.I don't really understand but I want to know one thing before finishing my introduction. Why are we here? – Hashiro asked.

\- Well there is surely somebody in this class that have more information than me - the teacher answered sadly. Another student suddenly stood up. He was the second guy in the group. He's blond hair shone beautifully in the light but he's violet eyes only showed aggression. Wearing a white shirt with a black collar and tie was normal but the red jacket he had over it all really stood out. It should have looked ridiculous on somebody else but it fit him surprisingly well.

\- Yo nice weather were havin' right? - He said glancing out the window to see the rain fall heavily. – I'm number two Kirinai Banba I must warn you that if you dare touch my lil sis yer goin' to die! – A large smirk present on he's face while he sat down, he threw a glance towards what we can presume is he's sister.

His sister got up. She had one blue eye and one green it was not really standing out but if you looked closely enough you would notice it. She was wearing cloths similar to that of her brother. Exept that instead of a white shirt, black collar, black tie and red jacket. She was wearing a red color and tie, with a white shirt and a black jacket over it. She is really beautiful.

\- Hi… I'm Sachiko Hanabusa number 3 and well…. Um I'm not really good with presentations sorry – She said quickly siting down again, with her brother still smirking at her.

Then a girl with red hair tied up in a messy ponytail with a black ribbon as a hair tie stood up while eating a tayaki. She was Wearing shorts so short that her blue/green pale coat is able to conceal most of it, under the coat she have a black sport top that stop midway to her stomach. Her red intensive eye's scanning the classroom, the others could presume she's around 15.

\- Yo I'm Kyoko Inukai Sakura number 4. I'm just here cause you obligated me to. Otherwise I would totally be somewhere else right now.

Another girl with brown eyes, glasses and purple hair get up. Unlike the rest of the class she's wearing fairly normal cloths that are nothing special.

\- Hello everyone I'm Nalou Kenmochi number 5. Hope we will have lots of fun! – Nalou said in excitement while sitting down on her chair again.

After that another girl got up, she had golden eyes and long straight red hair. For some reason she was wearing the boy school uniform instead of the female one. However it fit her surprisingly well.

\- Hello I'm Kayamine Namatame number 6. It's a pleasure to meet all of you. – Kayamine said with a warm smile as she sat back down again.

And then it was the turn of a red and pink haired girl to get up.

\- Hi the name's Inagme Sagae I'm number 7. I don't really want to be here and honestly just want to go back home to my papa and mama. – Inagme said impolitely and let herself fall back into the chair.

This time it was a girl that looked like she was about 14 that got up. Her hair was dark almost black and she had a pair of glasses on. Wearing a shirt with a skirt long enough to reach her ankles. The dress was black and blue clear as the sky and the shirt white and dark blue.

\- Hi, I'm Asumi Shutou if it doesn't bother anyone I will take responsibilities over the dorms and things like that. – She simply said and sat back down.

The last person got up from his seat. He had hair that could almost be considered yellow.

\- hum…hi I'm Irishige Hashiri I will have a meeting with you all later. You'll have more information about it latter – Irishige said with a devilish smile showing of a sharp rows of teeth's. With a scary glare in he's eyes and for some, there was a smell present around him that wasn't good. He stood there glaring he's fellow classmates before finally sitting down.  
_**  
**_\- Well well well that's that for today. So let's start! – The teacher said with a smile.

_**note: ok so this was just the introduction but I had the idea that every couple (that I think are the most popular) had kids and that there kids were obligated to do the black class but... what is the game this time... im really not good to describe people! I changed added Inukai to Kyoko last name but yes it IS Kyoko Sakura I just tought that she looked like a combination of Haruki and Isuke cause she's selfish and think about grief seed (that could be represented as money for isuke) more then people but at the same time have a sad family back story and always eat snacks and pocky WARNING: she IS a little out of character!)) and with that have a good day**_


	2. Game of life?

**Game of life?**

_**Note: hi everybody so here's the chapter two of this fanfiction! I will also show you who are kids of who!**_

**Isuke ****and ****haruki ****= Kyouko Sakura Inukai and Inagme Sagae!**

**Tokaku**** x ****haru**** = Hashiro Azuma**

**Mahiru**** x sumireko = Sachiko Hanabusa and Kirinai Banba**

**Chitaru x hitsuge = Kayamine Namatame**

**Takechi x shiena = Nalou Kenmochi **

**Suzu x kouko = Asumi Shutou**

_**thanks to:**_

_**Drigori: For the help and support you gave me!**_

_**Heine: for the supporte you gave me! im sorry but I cant talk to guest in pm :(**_

_**Gunter: Thanks you so much to give it a try! you dont know how it makes me happy and thanks for the support! (sorry I cant talk pm to guest)**_

_**I DO NOT OWN AKUMA NO RIDDLE NOR KYOUKO SAKURA I own only the other kids and the story!**_

!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!

Early in the morning, exact time: 9h37

Somewhere in a villa Haruki was sleeping peacefully on her king bed - _GOD this bed is comfortable nothing like back home…. I wonder if fuyuka is doing well with the kids…. -_

BOUM that was the sound that woke up Haruki from her thinking. Ho and do not forget not only did this sound woke up Haruki from her trance but her girlfriend too.

-HARUKI DRESS UP AND BE READY TO GO CAUSE WERE GOING TO GET KYOKO ANS INUGME BACK HERE! - said Isuke really not happy. If we were in a cartoon or anime she would be red with smoke that comes out of her head! Haruki didn't even understand because she was still half present poor her...

-Hu...? Isuke-sama? wh-what is it? Kyoko and Inagme aren't here? - That's when Haruki totally woke up.

-WAIT what do you mean Isuke-sama! – Haruki said worried as hell

Isuke seemed to calm down and take a deep breath to return to her composed self.

-Haruki there is no time for talking read this and you'll understand you got 30 minute to be ready to go 3 – Isuke said while giving a paper with something written on it

Haruki readed out loud:

_-__Papa, mama yesterday during the night me and Kyoko received a call saying that we needed to go in an academy to play a ``game`` well, they said not to talk to you about it or our family including papa and mama would be in danger but they didn't say we couldn't write it to you. I think the name is __Myōjō so yeah me and Kyo _– Haruki stopped reading there

-WHAT IS THIS! - yelled Haruki it was rare for her to yell but right now it mattered right now….there kids didn't know that they're parents were assassins In the past and this freaking school was better not telling them! And why did they contact them anyway what is this ``game`` to many question in Haruki brain as she began changing full speed after 15 minute she was out of her room she ate something quickly. She was ready to go but Isuke restrained her.

-Did you read it to the end? – asked seriously Isuke

-hum… no – Haruki answered looking at the letter still in her hand. So she restarted from where she was.

\- _so yeah me and Kyoko are going there and just before the phone ended we heard something about a certain sumireko and banba thing and well you talked about them once so we thought that maybe you could do something._

_Ps: we love you papa, mama_ – Haruki was shocked in place. What was the liaison between her and Isuke-sama and Hanabusa and Banba?

-So what do we do now Isuke-sama? – Haruki asked seriously and worried. Isuke after hearing this frowned a little and said….

-Were going to go see two people I don't love and that don't love me that well too. What could be more fun 3. – Isuke answered, words dripping with sarcasm.

-S-sorry… - said Haruki quite sad

-Don't be idiot what are you even sorry for! – said Isuke, Raaa She hated it when Haruki said sorry or blamed herself for nothing

-Sorry so… - Haruki tried to say but Isuke cut her.

-shut up and get ready will you 3 – Isuke said with a scary face.

Current time: 10h20

In a mansion Mahiru was almost running everywhere searching for her kids, she didn't want to bring her girlfriend in this mess since Sumireko had to work really late last night so she was still sleeping but that was really important and after searching everywhere she decided to go see her.

Mahiru opened the door to they're room.

-Su-Sumireko-chan... w-where are Sachiko a-and Kirinai?! – It was rare for Mahiru now to stutter and shout but when she did it was because she was scared in worried. Sumireko woke up in panic to see her girlfriend almost crying with a desperate and worried face, a thing she wish she could forgot or that at least won't happen again.

-w-what do you mean banba-san? - asked with worry Sumireko. Then Mahiru fell to her knee sobbing.

-The-they're not here! I se-searched everywhere! Wh-where are they *sob* - Mahiru said sobbing. God Sumireko pinch herself trying desperately to wake up, it wasn't true, it couldn't be true! She pinched herself but it didn't work she didn't woke up all of this wasn't a bad dream, Mahiru really was crying and she really didn't found the kids. Sumireko came to say something but a knock on her bedroom door interrupted her.

-Hanabusa-Sama There is two people that would like to have a talk with you. – said a servant.

-They say it's an emergency. – finished the same servant. Sumireko then got up and asked to Mahiru if she wanted to come along with her and after composing herself Mahiru accepted.

-You! – Sumireko almost yelled in surprise and disgust while seeing Isuke. This girl hurted and betrayed Mahiru!

-W-wait! Hanabusa don't kill us we really need to talk it's about the disappearances of our and probably your children! – Quickly said Haruki to stop the death glaring contest between Isuke and Hanabusa. Sumireko upon hearing this turned to see Haruki

-What do YOU mean – she snapped receiving in return a big ``don't you dare snap at haruki like that face``.

-Listen! We know where the children are our kids are gone too! But they let a letter that explains it all but we will be there in two days! But at least we can still get them back! – continued Haruki trying to calm everyone down, Mahiru was just frozen in place and shaking as hell while Sumireko was almost sending dagger to Isuke with her glare and Isuke… Well isuke was really menacing…. Actually more then her everyday terrifying self. Sumireko then calmed down and accepted to listen to what they had to say. They then gave her the letter and when she finished reading it…. Her reaction wasn't the best one ever.

\- Myōjō! – she yelled but then calmed herself she saw that she had scared Mahiru.

-y-yeah…. B…- Haruki didn't have time to finish because her girlfriend interrupted in

-Yes those little Myojo brats blackmailed our kids and as if it wasn't enough they might tell about our past and they might have to kill each other, just the perfect thing 3 – said Isuke words dripping with venom, Ho god Haruki was probably traumatized right now… well everybody would be. Isuke then give them all another piece of paper

-Isuke wanted to wait until we were together to show you the last message – said Isuke addressing herself in third person.

_-PPS: so we are taking an plane to that place cause I don't know why but there IS a plane waiting for us with others people like us in it so yeah. –_ That's what Isuke readed out loud from the paper.

-Yeah that right now that I think about it… the academy is far away like with a plane we spend already 1 day and the rest we are obligated to take a car so it would be another day…. Are you sure about all this! – asked seriously Sumireko.

-Yes we are sure Hanabusa! But please we need to! – Haruki said desperately

-… ok but were going NOW! – Sumireko answered

Then they all got ready to go…..

!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!

*in class*

-tch I'm so bored right now! - said Inagme to her sister.

-do ya really think I will do something about it? - answered Kyoko eating a pocky.

Everybody in the room was now bored and the sun was almost set. That's when a student got up and asked:

-anyway what time is it? - It was Nalou, it didn't seem like she wanted to be in class more time then she already have been.

-And why are we EVEN here - said after that Hashiro with no emotion and no face change. Always with the same emotionless face.

Then Irishige got up

-Everybody its 19h12 and at exactly 20h30 I want everybody to go to the secret room you all have your cellphone right? The map to the secret room will be texted to will receive information about why you are here and why I know so much and why you all. Ho and I forgot you are only able to quit the class after 19h15 so yes the class is finished - he then sits back.

-... - All the class was silent as the bell ringed everybody got up and walked around the school hallways or in other classes because today they were not allowed to go to they're dorms until 21h00.

*!*!*!*!*!*

Kyoko and Inagme, The two of them walked down the hallway chatting about why could they be there what will papa and mama thinks...

-Oi I think that mama would be really upset about it and do an outburst! *munch munch* what do ya think. – Kyoko asked while laughing to her sister.

-I think that she will yell at papa for that and that papa will be sorry even is it's not her fault we know them too well 3 - said Inagme laughing too.

-but isn't it illogic that they said not to talk about it with papa and mama I mean... they will discover it easily that were not home! What are they planning! - said a little worried Kyoko. It was rare that this girl was serious or thinking about the well-being of somebody but this was her family not some brat.

-I...I know its weird - said Inagme thinking._ \- What could they want from us -_?

-Well more importantly why we are here and what's the point of all this I look forward to this freakin' meetin' cause I'd like to know what is our roles in all this shit. – Kyoko said piss off. She didn't like what she couldn't understand and this, she didn't understand it!

-Well I think they want to…use us as a lure ... it's the only thing Inagme can think of… – it was rare for Inagme to address herself in third person but when she did it, it was a proof that she was stressed.

-Yeah… that could be a thing… - Kyoko answered

*!*!*!*!*!*

During that time Sachiko and Kirinai were walking to the roof. Let's say they have a secret that they don't want others to know. Why did they have to stay the night?

-Si-Sister I-I don't w-want to be h-here – Kirinai said almost sobbing. God if somebody would see him like that…They needed to go before he is seen.

-Look brother I know it's hard for you with you split personality but please can you try to stay as strong you are the day the night? We wouldn't want you to be intimidated again for this problem. I don't want us to suffer again… - Sachiko said the last sentence more for herself then to her brother.

Yes Kirinai have the same personality problem as his ``father`` but… it's the reverse unlike is ``father`` who, the day, is shy and gentle and the night, Rough and self-centered. Kirinai, him, is Aggressive rough and self-centered the day but shy and gentle the night. He when he in a school trip one time everybody picked on him at nighttime while he was sleeping his sister then kicked there butt!

Sachiko takes a look at her watch to read: 20:15

-Sister… I-I d-don't want t-to go t-there l-like this! – Kirinai said sobbing a little. After thinking for a while Sachiko came up with an idea

-Try to act like your day self. – She said.

-u-um l-let me try f-first! – He answered trying to calm down after a while he looked up and said:

-yo~ nice night r-right~ - he said trying to sound like his day self but there was something off… _\- IS EYES! His eyes are totally different from the day! – _Thought Sachiko _–w-well we could tr…. – _she didn't have time to finish her thought that her cellphone ringed.

**You have one message.**

When she opened the message it was a map showing exactly where they needed to go.

_-Great time –_she thought then dragged her brother there.

!*!*!*!*!*!

At the secret room whisper and growl could be heard. That's when Irishige entered the room at 20h30 sharp!

-So why are we here it's time to answer our question just as you said it Irishige! - said Hashiro. It's rare for him to show any emotion but right now impatience was present on his face, right now he wanted answers!  
-well... with the previous black class we got enough money to create something quite interesting! Tomorrow morning we will all go in a helicopter to a place where we will play a game! Isn't it great! - answered Irishige. Everybody couldn't help but growl, why couldn't he just answer something easily.

-Stop playing around and say what is the game - said impatiently Kyoko

-A survival game in a forest! Isn't it great! We will have to survive for as long as there is more then 1 person! When only 1 person will be alive this person will make a wish! B… - Irishige didn't have time to finish his sentence that Inagme interrupted him

-What do you mean only one person and what do you mean survival game! Are you crazy! Anyway what a pain it would be count me out 3 – Inagme said piss off. Right now everybody wanted to be count out anyway but…

-Are you sure you want to do that? Who knows what could happen if you decide to be count out we got something you don't know and your family could be in danger! – Irishige said earning scary faces toward him but he returned the favor by smiling with this deadly smile showing again a long rows of sharps teeth that made everybody stop and make a ``just finish your talk already face``.

-So as I was saying, the last person can have a wish, any wish he want but he must sacrifice something that is equal to the wish he/she make! Isn't that great! – Said Irishige with enthusiasm. Everybody almost chocked.

-W-what do you mean – Asumi asked. Right at this moment everybody had wanted to ask the same question but she had been the first that the words would come out.

-What I mean is that if you wish to be safe for life then somebody you care about will be in danger for life, simple isn't it! – He answered laughing. Other people around didn't know how he could find it funny! They have a wish but they have to pay an heavy price for it to come true… they really need to think about it or they could hurt someone they care about!

-S-so if somebody for example wished for somebody to love him, somebody he cares about will hate him? – asked Kayamine just to make sure she understood it well.

-Yes or there would be another possibility that someone you care about will love him and will hate you! Hahahaha that's the fun of it! So beware of your wishes! – said Irishige. This was the worst thing but at the same time… it was a good opportunity . . . think about it … any wishes! But they were not that dumb.

-And what is the game exactly I want details about it! – Sachiko said. Behind her was hidden her brother. She didn't want them to see her brother like that so she said to him to stay behind her.

-Well I'm just a judge I'm not even include in this thing I'll be with you all just because of that. But it will be fun I'm suuuure~. Ho yes and there is hidden chest where weapon food and other things can be in! Hehe – he said finishing is sentence by a peace sign.

*BIBIBIBIBI*

That was the sound that surprised everybody as they looked each other to know from who the sound was.

-It's me guys it's to say that the meeting is off so you can all go to your dorms! Hehehe lets see each other tomorrow Ho and I forgot, have a great breakfast too! - Irishige finished his sentence with a smirk as everybody where going out of the secret room.

A secret T.V then opened up.

-So you think there parents will come? – asked the mysterious person. She had red eyes with yellow hair…

-Yes mother don't worry you'll see them soon it will take two day for them to come so they won't get in the way of our project. – Irishige said to his mother. His mother then said:

-great I wanted to see them for a while now…. I wonder if they remember me and there past life hahaha – laughed the mother making a peace sign. Yes Nio Hashiri was on the screen talking to her son.

-I hope they do mother. It would be even more fun like that! – said Irishige A smirk appearing on his face.

-Then let's get prepared for tomorrow! – Nio said in joy to her son. Ho boy… this was going to be something.

-Yes mother good night – Irishige said. After hearing his mother saying goodbye he turn off the T.V. What would happen tomorrow was way more then what he said.

_in the next chapter:_

-Haruki... w-what... - said Isuke noticing that Haruki stopped walking. Isuke suddently heard a cought and when Haruki turned to see Isuke... Isuke could see 2 or 3 bullet in her stomach.

-S-sorry I-I t-think *cought cought* that I-I n-need to be more c-carefull. - Haruki said almost falling. _-I cant be a burder-_ Haruki tought.

-Dont you dare say sorry in a moment like that IDIOT its not like your going to die or anything! - Isuke said trying more to comfort herself that her girlfriend wont die then comforting Isuke came to help Haruki, Haruki refused.

-I c-can walk i-its nothing we s-should check up from w-where its coming b-before w-we *cought cought* continue - Haruki said trying to lift herself. God she's bleeding a lot!

_**Note: Hi everybody Thank you so much for the support and reviews you gave me! So yes here it is the chapter 2 I was planning on making it 3,500 words but I got a little tired cause right now as I finish this note its 3:05 am and I'm tired as HELL and I wanted to give this chapter to you guys the more fast possible so if you have critic (good or bad I don't care) I will take them with joy :D if you got question ask me! Love you guys (heart) bye!.**_


	3. Riddle 01: What is life

**Riddle number one: What is life? (this riddle is 2 chapter)**

_**note: Hey everybody! So today's chapter will be sad and tragic! (hey who put those onions in my face)! So I wanted to thanks so much person cause seriously you don't know how much you made my day! BEWARE IS YOUR HEART HARD ENOUGH? *dramatic sound* pa pa paaa~**_

**Camay**: _**thank you so much for the support and the pm :D its fun to know how much your intrigued! I also want to thank you for your understanding! (heart)**_

**Fire lord 626**: _**thank you very much for your concern! You made me laugh a lot y'know *smile* I love your way of reviewing (heart)**_

**Drigori: **_**thank you very much for the help you gave me on chapter 1 and your astuce I take them seriously and they helped a lot! I don't know if I will ever say it enough but thank you AGAIN *smile* (heart)**_

**Heine: **_**thank you for the support you give me every time I look at your review make me happy! (sorry that I can't pm you) (heart)**_

**Gunter: **_**thank you very much for this review I'm pleased to know that your ready to read this even if it's not your natural language! *smile* (heart)**_

**Bananaz: _thanks for the participation (heart)_**

**Aguslay****:**** Thanks for following! (heart)**

_**I do not own akuma no riddle nor Kyoko Sakura! only the story and the other kids are mine!**_

!*!*!*!*!*!

_Why are we born, a question lot of people ask themself... a question that will remain unanswered but... if I would ask you what is life what would be your answer?..._

In the dorm 01 an alarm suddenly ringed to announce the time to get up. After that only growl could be heard when...

*SMACK*

-GHAAAA WHAT THE FUCK~ - Nalou yelled (almost moaned) smacking something else than the alarm clock but the cut from the sharp glass object was more pleasure then pain. On the other bed Asumi woke up because of the "yelling".

-What the he... is that your glasses? - Asumi asked with concern. Yes Nalou didn't hit the good thing and yes she broke her glasses! _-god dammit and I need to beware of hurting myself...it would cause trouble...- _thought Nalou thinking about her deepest secret. Ho that's right they needed to get ready to what again... Ho yes that's right to go in a helicopter to play a stupid game...

*!*!*!*!*!*!*

-What do ya think you're doing wake up already Inagme! - Kyoko said to her sister still sleeping.

-5 more minute Papa 3 - Inagme said almost sleep talking.

-Yeah that's right its me papa and I want *chuckle chuckle* you to get up or no manicure for 1 week *hahah* - Kyoko answered she tried her best not to laugh while saying it but it didn't work.

-What the! you cannot stop me from having a manicure Pap... - Inagme said standing up straight in one shot but when she saw that it was Kyoko...

*BAM*

-Ow! what was that for! - Kyoko shouted to Inagme. Yes Inagme just hit Kyoko on the head for the bad joke.

-Maybe for waking me up saying that you are Papa 3 - Inagme said, voice dripping with venom. Why did she have to be in the same dorm as her sister.

-Well we need to go... I know we don't want to but we also don't want Mama or Papa to be in danger and you know that Inagme... - Kyoko said also trying to say it to herself.

!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!

*Driiing*

\- Azuma-san could you please turn off the alarm clock my position does not allow me to do so. - Kayamine asked politely, she couldn't turn it off because she was in the bathroom brushing her long red hair. Hashiro blushed a little and turned off the alarm clock. The two are very matinal so they were already up almost 30 minutes before time.

-...Eum so since we are already prepared and that we got a 30 minutes left before we need to go do you want to talk? - he don't know why but this girl... She can do what nobody can... make him blush or have any emotion at all...

-I would love to have a talk with you before we go. - said Kayamine after 5 minutes of brushing she sat down beside Hashiro as they began to talk about things.

!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*

-Brother you need to wake up please the alarm clock will turn on soon and I know you don't like when it does. - Sachiko said to her sleeping brother. Its difficult to wake him up with his day personality.

-Yeah yeah... I know I can't play with your plastic ducks can you go now~... - Kirinai said probably sleep talking but what he said humiliated Sachiko, yes even at her age she LOVE plastic duck we don't know why ...

-I said WAKE UP BROTHER! - its rare for her to shout but she was not happy.

-ok ok sis why are ya shoutin' at me it's not my fault ya love plastic ducks~ - Kirinai said teasingly. Sachiko just looked at him with a "c'mon get ready face''. After what seemed 2 hours (it's actually 15 minutes) her brother was ready.

-ok now let's go. - she said taking him by the hand.

She was running out of her room when...

*BOUM*

-No but look where you g...! - yelled a feminine voice but the voice stopped to look at the girl who had bumped in her and suddenly blushed a little. she was going to say sorry but then a voice in her head said _-What's with that your Inagme you don't say sorry! it's THIS girl who bumped onto you not you that bumped onto her!-_

-Hey who do ya think yer talking to bitch! - Kirinai said looking at the girl who yelled at his sister. He then noticed an other girl coming.

-Inagme why did you pick a ru... what happened here. - Kyoko said realizing that Sachiko and her brother were on the floor and that Inagme seemed piss off.

-well this girl bumped in Inagme - Inagme said really piss off. -_Crap it's not good, she's addressing herself in 3rd person- _tought Kyoko.

-Ya could at least say srry bitch! - said Kirinai standing up with his sister.

-tch why would I? its YOU *point at Sachiko* that didn't look where you were going! I will let it pass this time but next time Inagme's going to kill you 3 - Inagme said. Kyoko taked her sister by the wriste and started to run.

-Sorry for all that Hanabusa-san, Banba-san! lets see each other later! - Kyoko said -_there is something weird what is it...Yeah that right! normally Inagme would have kill her already she's not the type to say "you got a seconde chance''... So why did she...-_ while Kyoko is running thinking, Inagme have the same battle in her head -_you should have killed her so why didn't you... you almost said sorry! It's not like you! Maybe your just tired... -_ thought Inagme.

!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!

-Im going first! - said Nalou running out of her dorms but she forgot her phone so she didn't have the map to where they were going. In other words she is lost in a hallway looking at the school map.

-May I help you - asked a mature and polite voice that made Nalou blush deeply. She didn't know why but this voice...

-E-eum y-yeah im a little lost here... - she said laughing a little. Not so far behind them Hashiro watched the scene with envy... _-wait envy? what is wrong with me she's just helping out somebody! and what im I even jealous for! - _Thought Hashiro

-Don't you have your cellphone for the map? - asked Kayamine curious. Nalou then realized that she didn't have her phone.

-Ho no I forgot it in my dorm! what should I do I don't have the map! - Nalou said panicking. Then something unexpected happened. Kayamine taked her by the hand and said...

-Then come with me I will lead you there since we have the same destination. - she said but then she became a little nervous from her action _-why did I take her hand like that it was like... if it was on impulse! she must be uncomfortable- _Thought Kayamine

-e-eum I-im Sorry I-I didn't mean to eum take your hand like that. -she said after a while but what she didn't know was that Nalou actually liked it _-she taked my hand!... her hands are warm...- _she thought blushing.

-H-ho eum its n-nothing actually... n-nevermind - Nalou wanted to say that she loved it but it would have been weird to say. What the two of them didn't notice is that even with the conversation they just have, they continued walking holding hands with Hashiro following behind. _-tch-_ he thought

*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*

-Mother what do you want to do with their parents anyway? - Irishige asked to his mother.

-I want to play a game! A game where they will need each other help I want to test them and kill them! I need to kill them for reason that I cannot let you hear Irishige, - said Nio.

-But mom they are professional assassins how can you kill them? - asked Irishige.

-I know their weakness I was judge just like you in the past and believe me... I know how to kill them hahahaha - Nio said giving a devilish smile.

-Anyway it's no fun if their parents don't join the game don't you think... I wonder how much level they will pass or if they will finish the game and save the kids before too much kids die. - Nio continued. She couldn't tell him why she needed to kill the parents it was secret... and shameful.

-Sorry mother I need to prepare everything so what was the riddle you wanted them to solve for today? - Irishige asked.

-I want them to find the answer to this: What is life. Ho and you remember the rules and all? Don't forget to tell every one the rules!.

-Yes mother - and with that Irishige turned off the tv and exited to room.

!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!

During this time in an airport...

-Haruki im hungry could you go buy me something with this - Sais Isuke giving 10$ to Haruki. Haruki nodded taking the 10 dollar and runned to a shop near by.

-Is it fun to have a dog as girlfriend Inukai-san? - Sumireko said to piss Isuke and it did work.

-What did you say! Isuke think she didn't hear the right thing 3 - Isuke answered ready to hit the girl in the face.

-I sai... - Sumireko didn't have time to finish because Mahiru interrupted her.

-Please could you two stop f-fighting if w-we want to find our ch-childs we need t-to help each others - Mahiru said trying to calm everyone down.

-but now that I think about it... wasn't the black class closed after somebody reveled information about the project? - said Sumireko realizing that something was wrong.

\- your... right... Wait! then! Where are our kids! - Isuke said realizing that all this was a lie. Where could they be maybe in a new academy in some secret place but WHERE!

-Yo Isuke-sama here I got some pocky for me and I got you some tayaki cause you really need to try this! - Haruki said with her habitual grin.

-Isuke does not eat food like that! anyway we got a problem Haruki - Isuke answered.

-Wh-what is it Isuke-sama? If it's the food I'm sorry! - Haruki said, this idiot...

-No It's not the food Sumireko realized something quite important don't you remember that Myojo has been closed by the police for the illegal assassin thing. - Isuke said trying to knock some sense in Haruki pocky brain.

-So... in other words our kids are not a the same place as we thought... - Said with worry Haruki to her partner.

-Yes that's what I realized minutes ago - Sumireko said.

-So what do we d-do now - Mahiru asked. -_so its true that Mahiru changed, im happy for her -_ thought Haruki.

-Well we need someone who as the skill to find Myojo... I know! I remember that kenmochi succeeded to hack Myojo system, that's why the school closed, So maybe she know where the school now is! - Sumireko said.

-Then where does Kenmochi live... - Haruki asked.

-I know where! just enter the plane! - Sumireko said almost pushing everyone in.

!*!*!*!*!*!*

-Hello everyone! So before we get in the helicopter I got some rules and information to say! for the rules!

1) You cannot quit the island

2) You can kill others but if you do you'll be punished by a surprise.

3) you can be alone but if you wish to you can team up. The team numbers are 2 to ...*RINNNNG* Sorry everybody I got a call - Irishige said while taking his phone. He seemed to listen carefully he then hanged up and said:

-I was going to say team of 2 to 4 but now its team of 2 to 3 you can't have more people in your team! Ho and I can't be picked up as a team member! now lets continue...

4) You can use everything that is surrounding you or that you got.

5) You cant ask help to solve a riddle but you can share the prizes.

Now that the 5 rules have been said lets say the information

1) Everyday everybody will receive the same riddle you got 24 the solve it! When you have the answer you text me the answer. The first person to solve it will receive a prize, it can be food, weapon, drinks, tools, or even a mini gps that the time life is 12h so if you team up and want to know where someone of your team is you can place it on him and it will show you where he is for 12h.

2) When we see that someone will die we take him/her to the hospital but we cant guarantee that he/she will survive and a lot of you will die! hahaha

3) You need to be conscious that even if you team only ONE person can survive so for example: if the only person that remains alive are 2 person on the same team the team is dissolved. Only one person can win and make a wish!

4) I said it yesterday but I repeat it BEWARE OF YOUR WISH

5) about punishment, you receive a punishment when you don't respect the rules or kill somebody YES you can kill but you need to accept your action and punishment!

6) I will ask who want to team and this, *point his Ipad* will make the teams!

With that you may ask question - finished Irishige. Everybody didn't know what to say. They could die! They could kill!... This wasn't a game at all and what about their family!

-I-I got a question if you're in a team the team can't kill you until the "death match" right? - asked Nalou, she was scared but suddenly somebody take her hand., it was Kayamine

-Don't worry *smile* - she said.

-No they cannot kill you until the "death match" - he answered. He then turned on his Ipad and said:

-So who wanna team! - Everybody raised there hands. He then writted in his Ipad "everybody" and then press: sent, yes he was texting it to his mother, yes Nio would create the teams!

*touloulup*

-And the teams are... wait... hu and there's no team of 3!? - Irishige said _-is she crazy!? I don't think those people will make a good team! -._

_-_Hu-hum so the teams are

1) Kayamine and Nalou

2) Kyoko and Kirinai

3) Inagme and Sachiko

4) Hashiro and Asumi - Irishige said laughing, why did his mom make team that wouldn't work... - _or maybe she knows that it could work out but I don't see how - _he thought. Everybody reaction was different. Nalou and Kayamine just smiled at each other, Hashiro seemed jealous as hell of Nalou, Asumi doesn't care, Kyoko and Kirinai just looked at each other trying to analyze the other, but Inagme and Sachiko... Ho god why... The two were doing a death stare contest.

-Inagme knows she's beautiful you don't need to stare 3 - Inagme said piss off.

-Tch yeah right arrogance is not something your missing - Answered Sachiko. Kirinai and Kyoko were laughing together at the scene.

-Is your sister always like that? - Kyoko asked while laughing at the two girl beating each other.

-Nop, Not at all I would say your sister have super power of some sort because even the most arrogant person in the world wouldn't make her mad like that and knowing her I'd say she's embarrassed something that never happened before and I would also say that this is why she's reacting like that! hahaha - he answered laughing too.

-but wouldn't it make a problem when I think about it... if the two always fight like that even as a team... they need to help each other not kill each other! - Kyoko said worried a little.

-now that you mention it... its true - He said getting worried too.

-So I want you all to enter the Helicopter now. It will take 12h so it will be night when we will arrive.

everybody entered the Helicopter. They needed to sit with their team partner. After 4 to 6 hours people were getting tired and well...

-Hahahahahahaha Ho my god I never thought I would see! - Kyoko said looking at her sister. Sachiko had fallen asleep and well when Inagme fallen a sleep too Sachiko putted her head on the shoulder of Inugme and as reflex Inugme putted her head on top of Sachiko's head, you know... things that couples do.

-What are you talking abo... What the POUHAHAHAHAHA - Kirinai after turning his head saw the scene and started laughing like a psychopath to the point where Kyoko had to put her hand on his mouth to stop him. In an other section the same thing was happening but with Nalou and Kayamine... and Hashiro wasn't happy at all _-why am I so jealous! this isn't like me! -_ he thought. During that time Asumi just didn't care.

As for Irishige...

-Mom? I got a question. What kind of confrontation will they're parents have... - Irishige said curious.

-Lets say that I know who they are going to go to... Her name is Shiena and she's expert in hacking so they need her but what they don't know is that I put some trap! she is in a sort of apartment and what she don't know is that everybody in the apartment aren't here. The only person that her there are my mens that wait for, if things go as I planned, Isuke and Haruki hahaha. - she said.

!*!*!*!*!*!*!

-Ok Hanabusa you go search for the other assassins ok me and Isuke-sama search Kenmochi in her house... and are you sure this is her apartment? - Haruki said.

-Yes it is now I will go later. - Sumireko said going away.

-So this is where she live how dirty 3 - Isuke said walking inside.

-Well its an apartment Isuke-sama it's not like your villa hahaha - Haruki said. They where now in a long corridor. Haruki was in front but she suddenly stopped walking.

-... - Haruki didn't say a word.

-Haruki... w-what... is It... - said Isuke noticing that Haruki stopped walking and now seemed to be shaking. Isuke suddently heard a cough and when Haruki turned to see Isuke... Isuke could see 2 or 3 bullet in her stomach.

-S-sorry I-I t-think *cough cough* that I-I n-need to be more c-carefull. - Haruki said almost falling. _-I can't be a burden-_ Haruki tought.

-Dont you dare say sorry in a moment like that IDIOT it's not like your going to die or anything! - Isuke said more to herself then to her girlfriend. Then when Isuke came to help Haruki, Haruki refused

-I c-can walk i-its nothing we s-should check up from w-where its coming b-before w-we *cough cough* continue - Haruki said trying to lift herself. God she's bleeding a lot!

-How can you say that! I know you Haruki its been 14 damn years were together I know you and don't you dare say its fine when it's not! - Isuke said. Haruki have the chance of seeing that side of Isuke... the side where she care.

-I s-said im fine ok pl-please Isuke-sama im fine - Haruki said. When she was stable and completely up she looked around and heard something coming from her back...

-ISUKE - Haruki said in hurry forgetting the "sama". Haruki pushed Isuke and taken her place but this time it wasn't a bullet in the stomach... it was a bullet the torso, thanks god it wasn't her heart but it was close to it. The Haruki rested in place for a moment while Isuke was paralyzed _-This idiot did not do what I think right?-_ is the only words that was going true Isuke's mind.

-H-haruki? -

-...- no answer. Haruki then received an other bullet in the torso again but even closer to the heart.

-ha... - Haruki said falling. Isuke seeing her girlfriend falling stepped out from her frozen state and catched Haruki, she then pulled a gun out and observed the in direction the bullet came from, she then saw a men running.

-YOU FUCKING BASTARD - Isuke was out of control and fired the men with her gun. She hit him 1 time in the leg and an other time in the head. When she saw he was dead she returned to see Haruki... who was almost white as a sheet, if it was not from the blood and the cloth she would be totally white...

-H-haruki...? - Isuke asked

P.O.V Isuke.

I watched as the girl I love was in my arms bleeding from the bullets...why did she do that... this fucking selfless idiot probably thought of protecting me but why!

-c-come on Haruki its not time to follow my advice and to act selfish... y-you know me im selfish s-so...so you can't leave me here... come on Haruki. - I must look like a total idiot stuttering like that but at this moment I don't care...

-... - no answer. She can't be...

-C-come on I.. I'll play the pocky game with you! Just... Haruki? - Haruki is closing her eyes... and smiling?

-Don't you fucking dare close your eyes and smile at a time like this! - I felt something wet roll down my check... im I crying?

-...I-Im S-so s-sorr *cough* *groan* S-sorry - she... is smiling? Did she not hear what I just say!

-I said don't you dare fucking SMILE at a time like this! AND DONT YOU DARE SAY SORRY AGAIN HARUKI!- I repeated in fear. why was she always saying sorry! I don't understand this idiot...

-H-hey c-can I call y-you Isuke j-just for t-the next 5 m-minutes? - she asked me... I... couldn't find myself to answer no...

-O-ok b-but in exchange I want you to stay alive ... and even thought its hard don't close your eyes! - is this all im able to say?... im selfish again im I not?

-Isuke, I-Isuke, I-s-suke - she keep on repeating my name. Its like she has nothing else she want anymore she just kept saying Isuke but then...

-I-su-ke... I-im t-tired h-hey c-can you gi-give me a g-goodnight k-kiss - This IDIOT!

-No, not now, now I need to find Kenmochi or something. - that's when I realized that I could call the hospital but... the hospital is too far away. I am crying hard I feel like my eyes are burning...

-INUKAI!? - this voice...

-W-what happened -

**_Note: I put myself on depression from MY story is that even possible xD well yes I will drop it at that cliffhanger mouhahahahaha so hope you liked it (im a boss to write 4,000 words in 3 days) So yeah im so sorry for this chapter T_T thank you for all the support you all gave me during this chapter I really love you guys! ask me question if you want :3_**


	4. Rules!

**RULES**

**1) They cannot quit the island**

**2) They can kill others but if they do they will be punished by a surprise.**

**3) They can be alone but if they wish to, they can team up. The teams numbers are 2 to 3 They cant have more people in they're team! Irishige cant be in a team!**

**4) They can use everything that is surrounding them or that they got.**

**5) They cant ask help to solve a riddle but they can share the rewards.**

**INFORMATION**

**1) Everyday everybody will receive the same riddle, they got 24h the solve it! When they have the answer they text Irishige the answer. The first person to solve it will receive a prize, it can be food, weapon, drinks, tools, or even a mini gps that the time life is 12h so if they team up and want to know where someone of they're team is, they can place it on him/her and it will show them where he/she is for 12h.**

**2) When we see that someone will die we take him to the hospitale but we cant guarantee that he/she will survive and a lot of them will die! hahaha**

**3) They need to be conscious that even if they team only ONE person can survive so for exemple if the only persons that remains alive are 2 person on the same team the team is dissolved. Only one person can make a wish! SO only one person can live! Lover or not, sister or brother it doesnt matter to us!**

**4) When the last surviver will make a wish something egual to the wish he make but bad will happen.**

**5) about punishment, they can receive a punishment when they don't respect the rules or kill somebody YES they can kill but they need to accept they're action and punishment!**

**THOSE ARE THE 5 rules and 5 information that you need to know! now for the preview of the next chapter:**

-come on breath! - Kayamine was giving her CPR again and again.

-Breath... please... don't leave me... breath - Kayamine continued and continued until...

-*kof kof* K-kayamine? - asked Nalou.

**mouhahahhaa even more drama and romance await you in the next chapter!**


	5. Riddle 01 (part 2): what is life

**Riddle 01 (part 2): what is life**

_**Note: hi every one :D So this chapter will have romance and drama everywhere (Prepare your ice cream bowl!) It will be as sad as chapter 3 but it WILL be drama and romance! and again, and again I will continue to thanks! Ho and im so stubborn I said I would post the pocky one before but well :P**_

**Fire lord 626:**** _ hahaha thank you! I don't know why but drama and sad thing come naturally to me! I realized it when I readed all the stories I written when I was little! Once when I was in elementary I written a story about a knight that failed his mission and that all his friend were dead! So I tought "maybe im born to write sad stories xD".  
_**

**Camay: _thank you so much for the support and review We all know that Haruki is ``a Idiotic selfless and suicidal pocky eater`` - Isuke. It's always a pleasure for me to talk with you about the story and answer your question! As for Nalou her secret IS...SECRET! (xD) it's also real fun to RP with you :D  
_**

**For all guest!:**_** thank you all for your review and help! :D im sorry cause I can't PM guest because normally I pm every one who review my story!**_

**Drigori:**_** thank you again and again for helping me and giving me astuce to write and everybody should thank him cause he gave me astuce to write a lot better the story! he is helping a lot!**_

_**I DO NOT OWN AKUMA NO RIDDLE NOR KYOKO SAKURA (maybe a little Kyoko cause she is a little out of character) I only own the kids and the story line!**_

!*!*!*!*!

-So everybody we are now at the island! you got 1 day free! It's now 9h30 am so tomorrow the game start! good luck! I will be going Ho and before I forgot your Riddle this time is... **What is life** you now got 24h to solve it- said Irishige pushing everyone out of the helicopter.

-chow! - he then slammed the door and let everyone on the island as he fly in the sky with the helicopter. Now everybody glanced at each other.

-I think that we should use our day off to build something or chase food is everyone ok with that? - asked Kyoko.

-yes - they all said. Then everybody get to there separated way.

!*!*!*!**DAY 1 (off) Riddle: What is life?**!*!*!*!

Inagme and Sachiko.

Sachiko was worried as hell _-what will happen if Kyoko discover my brother secret? - _is all what was going trough her head.

-... - the two of them were silence as they didn't know what to say or what to do, Inagme was the first to break the ice.

-So what do we do first? - asked Inagme curious, to be honest she really didn't know what to do... damn she could die!

-I... I don't know do you want to explore the Island? - Sachiko asked.

-Sound sooo boring - Inagme said.

-Well look we got a choice, look around the island or something else that could be even more boring - Sachiko said quite frustrated.

-Ok Inagme will come and explore! tch - Inagme said walking to Sachiko. After almost 1 hour of walking in this tropical forest they were tired and let themself fall to their knee but suddenly...

-GROAWRRRRR - The two of them jolted up.

-Please tell me it was your stomach. 3 - said Inagme to turn her fear into a joke for herself.

-yeah right as if my stomach would do that kind of sou.. - tried to say Sachiko but she was interrupted by an other animal growl and when the two looked behind them they saw a SUPER weird beast, it wasnt even an animal!

-eum... what the fuck is thiiiiiiiisssss - Inagme came to finish her sentence but her wrist was taken and she was leaded behind a tree. With a closer look the beast had a lion tail and paw but a wolf body and 2 wolf head. It was ALL but normal.

-What are you doin...- Inagme didn't have time to finish her sentence that Sachiko interrupted her by putting her finger on Inagme lips. Inagme couldn't do nothing but blush intensely.

-Shhhh we don't want to be killed by that thing... and what is this anyway - Sachiko replied whispering. The weird best then turned and looked in their direction. After a while he started running away probably searching for food or pray.

-WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING! - Yelled Inagme. She wasn't happy _-how dare her to put her finger on my lips like that!-_ she thought.

-What! would you prefer to get us killed! This thing could have killed us! - Sachiko said seriously almost yelling too.

-tch anyway what was that and why is this thing here... wait do you think...? - Inagme then thought of the only thing that could explain _-this island is not even legal! -They made a creature to kill us! - _with that in mind the two of tem continued to search a good place to sleep.

!*!*!*!*!

Hashiro and Asumi...

-Here! - said Asumi giving an apple to Hashiro who took it and eat it.

-Where did you find this? - he asked.

-In an apple tree where else? hahaha - she laughed, to be honest she didn't really feel like laughing she just doesn't care about anything.

-Hey should we build something or chase something, I don't know. - Hashiro said. Asumi shrugged, she didn't care. _-I don't care about anything anyway...-_ she thought.

-Well I don't know. what do you want to do?. - she asked.

-Well let chase food. - Hashiro said.

-Ok - she answered.

!*!*!*!*!*!

Nalou and Kayamine...

The two walked together holding hands. They were now in a swamp-like place with water everywhere. what they didn't se is that an ''animal'' was following them and then the moment Kayamine let the hand of Nalou the creature jumped on Nalou an started to make a web in the water. Nalou was now trapped in the water struggling for air.

-! What the heck? - said Kayamine taking the creature, the beast was a giant spider-like thing, Kayamine then throwed it away with a kick. Se then turned to Nalou and felled beside her trying to cut the web, but that's when she realized that it wasnt a normal one, it was wire! She then cutted herself by accident but continued to force the wire to break. Afer 10 seconde Nalou was out of the water and Kayamine was bleeding a lot from her hand. _-Tell me she's alive please...-_ is all what was going through Kayamine head as she began to give C.P.R to Nalou again and again.

-come on breath! - Kayamine was giving her CPR again and again hoping for Nalou to wake up.

-Breath... please... don't leave me... breath - Kayamine continued and continued until...

-*kof kof* K-ka-yamine? - asked Nalou. _God she's alive_! Kayamine thought as she checked her hands. _yeah... damn... it hurt a lot... _ thought Kayamine, she then returned to Nalou who looked tired.

-*pant pant cough pant* T-thanks - Nalou said but after a moment, when her vision wasn't blurry anymore, Nalou saw Kayamine hands.

-*cough* y-your hands! - she said. Kayamine smiled and then said:

-Its nothing major do not worry please. - Kayamine said politely.

!*!*!*!*!*!*

Kyoko and Kirinai.

-ok so you have your knife? - Kyoko said to Kirinai, the two of them were already really advanced to be honest. They already had knife since Kirinai always have one on him and they said they could use what they had and Kyoko took all the food she had.

-Yeah and ya the food? - he asked in return earning a:

-mhm~ so we got

1) 3 pocky box

2) 4 apple

3) nail polish? Ho shit! - Kyoko then realized she took the nail polish of Inagme.

-hahahah yer sis is goin' to kill ya - Kirinai said laughing

-well at least we got food! - Kyoko said pouting

!*!*!*!*!*

-Inukai-san? what happened here? - asked Sumireko returning from where she was

-Haruki sh-she! - Isuke had difficulties to talk as Haruki reached a hand to Isuke cheeks.

-I-I sa-said it-s o-okay Isu-ke - Haruki said smiling.

-Don't fucking smile Haruki its n-not going to be like I-in tv drama w-were your g-going to play the suicidal fucking retarded hero! - Isuke said angry.

-W-well Inukai I may have an idea since I found some people they are at the entrance door with Banba-san I'll be back! - Sumireko said running _\- I really don't like Isuke but now it doesn't matter!_ \- she thought running.

-h-hey I-Isuk-e d-don't you f-find it w-weird... *cough* I-I mean how we m-meet each other... - Haruki said smiling even more. Isuke continued to cry feeling helpless and angry.

-S-stop talking like your going to die IDIOT it's not like you can die a-anyway what about me and your family! y-your the selfless idiot here s-so you should s-stay alive for them! - Isuke yelled. After 5 minute Sumireko returned with Banba and 2 other person.

-W-what the heck? - said a mature voice.

-b-but what can we do! - said a, what seemed, younger voice. It was Chitaru and Hitsugi. _-now that I think about it... doesn't Hitsuge use medicinal...poison- _thought Sumireko having an idea.

-Kirigaya-san do you have any medicine on you!? poison or not I don't care give them to me please. - said in hurry Sumireko. Chitaru was just frozen in place but Hitsuge then said:

-! Yes I have great idea by the way! it's not poison don't worry. - said Histugi to Sumireko giving her the bottle.

-Y-you think it will work - asked Isuke but at her horror she then realized that Haruki haven't been talking for a while and when she looked at her Haruki had closed eyes...

-Hey IDIOT wake up NOW! - yelled Isuke. Haruki opened slowly her eyes and smiled.

-*cough* s-sorry its j-just I-im tired as h-hell a-and w-well... ghh - Haruki closed one eyes as the adrenaline leaved her body to be replaced by immense pain.

-Quick make her drink this! its will heal a little we can do nothing about the bullet but we can make her wait until we get her to an hospital if she drink it! - said quickly Histugi when Sumireko gives the bottle to Isuke.

-h-here drink this you major suicidal dumb pocky eater! - said Isuke getting the bottle closer to Haruki's lips but then...

-No...I... *cough cough* d-don't w-worry ab-out m-me - Haruki said smiling and pushing away the medicine. Why is this idiot!...

-Take it yo-you need to! Y-your going to die if you don... - Isuke didn't have time to finish her sentence that Histuge interrupted her.

-Inukai-san I-I think we only got 5 more minutes before its too late - she said analyzing Haruki body.

-C'mon haruki please d-drink it! - Isuke said. _-s-stop p-please ... tch pathetic the pain is... gh I just c-cant be a bur-den b-but maybe it would b-be better I-if... please take care of the kids... Isuke... -_ Haruki thought smiling as she took the bottle... but throw it away breaking it.

-WHAT THE FUCK! - they all said.

-Haruki what did you just! H-hey Haruki d-don't close your eyes! Haruki! - Isuke was panicking she didn't know what to do anymore.

-ta- f- ids - said Haruki smiling... she didn't have the force to talk properly but even so...

-*groan* I s-said T-take CA-re of t-the k..kids! - Haruki said forcing herself, Isuke was crying, and without knowing it everybody too.

-Oy Sagae! y-you c-cant! Leave us all! - said Mahiru she was so sad that she was fighting against Shinya. Shinya wanted to take place so Mahiru didn't have to suffer but well Mahiru didn't want. so it created a little battle...

-Ya b-better w-wake up you're hurting Ma-hiru! - "Mahiru" said.

-s-*groan* s-sorry - said Haruki giving a last smile and finally closing her eyes...

!*!*!*!*!

*TOUTOUTOUTOUT!*

To everybody surprise a voice that seemed coming from an Metro station-like thing started talking... it was Irishige.

-Hahaha so we have our first death! - he said laughing, everybody just looked up in the sky to see a hologram as they all wondered _-there's already one of_

_us dead!? -._

-Do not worry everybody it's not one of you... its one of them! - He said as

the hologram changed like in tv form and then a scene played...

*"*"*"*"*"

-Take it yo-you need to! Y-your going to die if you don... - Isuke.

-Inukai-san I-I think we only got 5 more minutes before it's too late - Hitsugi.

-C'mon Haruki please d-drink it! - Isuke said. All the kids then saw Haruki smiling, taking the bottle and throwing it.

-WHAT THE FUCK! - All they're parents said.

-Haruki what did you just! H-hey Haruki d-don't close your eyes! Haruki! - Isuke.

-ta- f- ids - Haruki.

-*groan* I s-Said T-takE CA-re of t-tHe k..kiDs! - Haruki

-Oy Sagae! y-you c-cant Leave us all here! - Mahiru

-Ya b-better w-wake up you're hurting Ma-hiru! - Mahiru.

-s-*groan* s-sorry - Haruki said closing her eyes.

*"*"*"*"*"*"

As the kids were seeing this, two in particular had fallen to their knee crying while watching the tv-like hologram.

-P-papa? m-mama? w-what t-the... it ca-cant be true... - said Inagme and Kyoko. Even if they weren't at the same place the two had the same reaction.

-Yes! that's right you all, are not the only player in this game! your parents also are! every time one of your parents will die you will see it hahahah! - Irishige said laughing.

-YOUR FUCKING KIDDING WITH US! - Yelled loud enough Kyoko so almost all the other teams could hear her.

-So everyone please say goodbye to: Haruki Sagae, "papa" of Kyoko and Inagme! hahahahaha - Irishige said

!*!*!*!**20 minutes later**!*!*!*!*

Kyoko and Kirinai

-... - the two were in silence as they eat pocky together. Kirinai was worried about his "father" and "mother" but also about and the fact that his "father" problem returned a little. As for his secret, In the night Kyoko would know. It stayed silence for a long time after that both didn't know what to say as each other wanted to cry.

!*!*!*!

Inagme and Sachiko

-... H-hey a-are you ok... - asked in concern Sachiko to Inagme who didn't even bother anymore to do her little spoiled brat. She didn't care anymore... she saw her Papa dying and her mama crying desperately and she couldn't do nothing... just like this time when those guys... _-n-no don't t-think about that now Inagme! -_ she said to herself.

-I-Inagme's fine - Is all she managed to say. Then to Inagme's surprise she was in two warm arms. Sachiko just hugged her.

-what are you doing... - Inagme didn't even have enough force to push Sachiko back or to do anything at all, even her remark didn't seem to have emotion except sadness.

-Its ok to have emotion you know... - said in the hug Sachiko. Inagme then laughed a little.

-Yeah? For what? what would crying, smiling, loving and caring do! didn't you just see! It will only tear a person apart! I don't need any friend or person who care... they all use me anyway... - said Inagme. The last 5 words were a quiet whisper for her to remember to never trust someone again. Everybody have secret in life. All of those kids have one. They just don't know that everyone have a secret.

-Life is shit... - said Inagme sobbing. No she couldn't cry now.

-No life is an experience. Life serve us to learn... to experiment feelings... joy, sadness love... Sure life is sad but life is also beautiful... - Sachiko said trying to comfort Inagme but suddenly the intercom turn on again.

-Oyé oyé We have a winner for the riddle: What is life! My felicitation to Sachiko you now get a prize! - and the intercom then turned off again. suddenly a box dropped beside Sachiko scaring her and Inagme.

-Waa! - the two said.

-w-what do you think it is? - asked Inagme trying to compose herself.

-Lets... Lets find out. - Said Sachiko opening the box, she then found 4 little breads and 1 short stone sword.

-... ok... well here I let you have 3 bread and I take one bread and the sword... is that ok with you Inagme? - she asked not sure how that thing work.

-...eum yeah?... - Inagme said unsure too.

_Next time in chapter 5: riddle 2: what secret is hiding in the chest._

_-Kyoko where are ya? shit I really lost her!? - said Kirinai out loud._

_-Graggsrrr - Is the only sound he heard before being knock out._

**_Note: hahaha yo everybody so yeah I know this story is sad and stuff but well what do you want! I worked really hard and asked my school to help me out so I could write you this story and post it today :D I found it more of a great idea to post this one then to post the pocky one so yeah... anyway if your interested in RP and all (I don't want to harass you guys with this but) I created a community for this story and I will post spoil and things on it so go to my profile for the link love you all guys hope you liked it :D (heart and peace)_**


	6. Riddle 02: What secret is in the chest?

**Chapter 5: riddle 02: ****what secret is hiding in the chest**

_**Note: mouhahahahaha im so sorry for all the angst! (not really (devil)) but I will do some change about how Haruki die because there was a reason she "killed" herself (by throwing away the bottle). So yeah.. im really sorry but if you read the tags it say Hurt/comfort and angst... I mean it's a "to death survival game" so its sure that there IS gonna be other death! If your heart is weak then please do not read I don't want to depress people I want just want to show something amazing! I want to show how much words can put feelings in one mind, how story can affect our mood and life. I find stories amazing for that! And being able to see your reaction every time is just one of the most beautiful thing you can give me so I want to thank you all for your support! (this time I wont do individual thanks im sorry but I will do some individual sorry)  
**_

**Drigori:**** _Sorry to kill your fav character and to have thought that you were a guy!_**

**Fire lord 626:**_** sorry for making you feel that bad :( hahhahaha well maybe I will make up for this in some way...**_

**Camay:**_** Sorry to make you hate and love me Hahaha and sorry for other reason that you will know some day. **_

**Heine:**_** sorry if you cant take it I-I just kidding too :P hahaha yeah im sorry to kill the lucko pocky hero... but in all fanfiction I saw she always live (or almost always I think I saw only one were she die but at the end its just a scene in a play sooo...) yeah I wanted to change and be original...**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Akuma no Riddle if I did... believe me Totaku wouldn't be immortal or even better Haruki or Isuke would succeed and the two would get together and then... and then... mouhahahaha (damn if only I owned Akuma no Riddle T_T)**_

!*!***Day 1 (off) time: 18h32**!*!*!

It already make 2 hours and 30 minutes that the hologram event finished. A long 2h. Everybody is depress not knowing what to do, all thinking about the fact that their parents can die or even worse _will_ die. The most desperate people are the ones that already lost their parents, Inagme and Kyoko. Haruki always have been there for them, even if she could be annoying, she was a good Papa and always listened to their problem, sometime she would even have an argument with their Mama about how to fix the problem. Their Papa was funny, caring, cool and selfless, ho how much do they regretted right now that their Papa was selfless. Why did she have to die, why did she throw away the bottle, they didn't know, they didn't care anymore...

-h-hey Inagme... y-you know... - Sachiko didn't know what to say or what to do, she was scared and sad. Scared that her parents could die, sad that Inagme's father is dead. She couldn't even comfort her properly, how could she anyway.

-im sorry... - Sachiko said in a quiet whisper as she started to sob. Why couldn't she help, she know it wasn't her family, she know she hate Inagme _-ok maybe not hate but damn she can be a bitch sometime...-_ she know it all too well but even if she know it all, why do she feel like she need to help Inagme.

-Don't be... Papa never wanted people to be sorry for her... Papa would always keep everything inside and smile outside and when she would do something stupid or when something bad that's not even her fault would happen, she would say those words... "sorry"... w-why did she a-always said sorry... - Inagme was calm at the start but then started to cry. Why is this happening to them!.

*TOUTOUTOUTOUT*

_-Not that damned thing again, please don't say it's an other death... -_ is all what was passing through everybody's mind.

-Do not worry everybody this sis not an other death hahahaha - said Irishige. Everybody frowned as they heard him laugh, what could even be funny in all this, they could die and they're parents too... It is everything BUT funny. Inagme just growled and cursed under her breath something like, Fuck you.

-So... Since Sachiko found the answer of the first riddle there is an other riddle! This one is special because the answer is in a quest that you need to do. - he said as everybody rolled they're eyes, as ever he couldn't just go straight to the point, it was becoming agonizing.

-Well I think you all want me to go to the point so yeah... the riddle is: **what secret is hiding in the chest.** It will be a special one and im going to explain why! Somewhere in this island, a chest is hidden and you need to find it but beware! There is a cost for it, no it's not death but it can cause trouble that could lead to death. Inside the chest will be 2 clues and after that you'll have the rest of the time to text me the answer. Ho and if you ask how I knew your answer Sachiko-san, check Inagme ears! hahaha - he then turned off the intercom with a really confused Sachiko.

-m-my ears? - asked Inagme confused. Sachiko without thinking took Inagme's face and turn it so she could see inside her ears. She then saw a little thing...

-w=what is that?... a microphone? - she asked not understanding a thing. Inagme shivered.

-its ok to check my ear but could you let my face be, please or do I have to cut your hands off? 3 - Inagme said _-like I should have cut they're hands off back then...-_ she thought, No! it will never happen again, she will never let _that_ happen again, never... but now if it happen again... her Papa wont be there to comfort her...

-Ho! s-sorry... - Sachiko said blushing red like a tomato as she let her hands fall to her side. _-mh? Inagme seems a little off... we should just climb a tree and sleep there... she must be tired after all that-_ Sachiko thought.

-h-hey do you think you'll be able to continue until we find a good tree to sleep? - asked gently and hesitantly Sachiko to Inagme.

-yeah...better then stay here and mourn on my life... - she say looking empty of emotion.

-w-wait now that I think about it... can I check you ears too? - asked Inagme. Maybe they all have one...

-ok... - answered Sachiko letting Inagme check her ears.

-Y-you got one too... do that mean...? - Said Inagme taking the microphone to break it.

!*!*!*!*!*!*

Nalou and Kayamine were tired, one almost drowned and the other have cut on her hands. One struggled for life, the other struggled to save a life. The two were equally exhausted and scared, they didn't know what to do anymore. Nalou almost saw death and Kayamine saw a giant spider that have wire instead of web. The two weren't just tired but also traumatized. Kayamine said that if Nalou wanted she could take her hand even if her hands are hurt. The two of them are now walking tiredly searching something...anything, they're lost, they don't know were to go, what to do. The two walk trying to comfort and support one another scared that if one fall the other will too. When did they start crying while walking straight for hours... They don't know but they are. Lost and desperate, they don't know... don't know... why... wy must they be her...

-trisksssrkssss - A weird sound was now heard... They don't know if they hallucinated or if it was for real, they couldn't care less but even so, they couldn't let the other hurt. No matter how much one is desperate, if the other is in danger or want her to stay, she will. The two thinking of protecting the other took a defending position to be ready if something was to pop out like last time.

-triskrsss tsssk ktrisss - As the sound was getting closer an other abnormal creature was found. Since when do snakes have 3 heads with little rooster legs all over its long body? Well since now.

-W-what is this... - Asked nalou not even nervous. Her stutter was just out of tiredness. Any emotion other was now erased from her voice and the same thing goes for Kayamine.

-I... do not know... I do not think we'll be able to... run from this... Kenmochi-san - Kayamine said frankly.

-... I know - Nalou said. At their surprise the best didn't come near them... It hissed and runned away.

!*!*!*!*!*!*

Kyoko and Kirinai were walking together searching for food and a place to rest, they don't know since when they were silence, probably because of Kyoko father death, but they didn't want to think about it. They would just end up hurting each other more. They walked in silence as both of them didn't know what to do, what could they even do. Depression is present in all the island and this does not help our survivors to continue their path. Lost... with nowhere to go... all the people on this island is thinking that. Because after all, its true. To win, they need to survive but also to let the other die... and what about their teams! After all the time they will spend as a team they will have to go separate ways and wait for on another to die?! They would lose their parents and their parents would lose them. Everybody didn't want to continue their path...Everybody just wanted to stay there and sleep to finally woke up and see that everything was a dream _-Yeah woke up and see Papa annoying Inagme or Mama... cause after all... this can't be real...-_ Kyoko thought. When did she start crying while walking... maybe she always was crying and that she just didn't even realized it.

-Graggsrrr - is the sound that interrupted the killing silence. Kirinai then just jolted his head off from the ground to look around him..._ \- everything is normal... wait! Where is Kyoko! - _he thought panicking.

-Kyoko! - he yelled, no answer...

-Graggsrrr - this...sound again...

-Kyoko where are ya? shit I really lost her!? - said Kirinai out loud.

-Graggsrrr - Is the only sound he heard before being knock out.

!*!*!*!*!*!*

Hashiro and Asumi were in good terms, the two didn't show that much emotion but they both know that the other is sad or afraid.

-... You know you shouldn't worry about thing so much... I don't care about anything for exemple. - Asumi said. Its true if they care, they die, if they care they're sad...

-Well anyway... it's not like my parents could die so easily - he said with confidence as he waled to Asumi. It's funny how the two of them didn't feel anything... No that's not it... They feel, they just deny it.  
The two continued to walk as the light of the sun started to fade away to be replaced by the light of the moon. When we think about it... how did everything changed for an inivitable death... now the question the more people were thinking was: why?.

-Im asking myself... Why us? - Honestly said Hashiro. Asumi just laughed. It wasnt a laugh, more of a plea.

-Why us? Thats a question I asked myself all my life you know. Why me, the only anwser that I found is, because. - she said desesprate she shouldnt care so why is she...

-I never asked for that and im sure my parents too! - she said as her vision blurred. She shouldnt care, she shouldn care _-I shouldnt care, stop. Its not something to cry for! You learned to block everything, then continue! -_ she thought.

-A-are you ok - Hashiro asked with concern in his voice, its funny how being with all those people made him experience feeling for te first time _-concern... tch what a joke -_ he thought.

!*!*!*!*!*

-Mom, what exactly is in the chest? - Irishige asked voice filled with curiosity. Nio then anwsered with a diabilic laughter as her son was paralized by hearing her anwser.

-wait but thats totally a handicap! It's not fair! - he said serious, theres as limit to everything but when his mother looked quite shocked by his answer he knew he shouldnt have said this. She then made eye contact with him and said...

-You are Irishige, my faithful son and you will help me through all this. You don't care of what will happen to others and will just laugh at them. You are Irishige and will laugh with me of every death this game will cause. - She said pointing her finger at him. Her eyes changed color while saying this as she hypnotized her own son...

!*!*!*!*!*

-...mh? - Kirinai said waking up. he then saw that he was in some sort of glue... He then looked up to see a really beat up Kyoko.

-K-Kyoko! - He yelled earning in response an other weird sound. He then realized one thing, its night time...

-Graggsrrrgrrsss - When he turned his head in the direction of the sound, he saw a... Frog? No it's not a frog. Frog does not have spider fang nor do they have 8 spider legs. Frogs also don't have 2 snakes for tails, they just don't even HAVE tails!.

-E-eu-m w-what the f-fuck is th-this? - He asked himself, at his surprise he heard a growl and when he turned to see Kyoko, Kyoko opened her eyes but something was wrong... One of her eyes was now black...

-Ky-Kyoko w-what happened to y-your eye. - He asked scared as hell.

-my...eye... hahaha - she... didn't seem right... and the fact that she laught was just enough to confirm it.

-E-eum K-ky-oko? Y-you d-don't s-seem really fi-fine... - he said but Kyoko continued to laugh. Suddenly the best approached Kyoko and putted his fans in her arm, Kirinai tried to struggle and help her but it didn't work, after a while Kyoko arm was black like her eye...

-Hehehe hahahaha - Kyoko just continued to laugh... and laugh and laugh like nothing was happening.

-KYOKO! P-PLEASE S-SAY O-OR DO S-SOMETHING - he yelled crying. His voice seemed to reach Kyoko because she stopped laughing and her eye was her normal red color again.

-H-hu? ghaa! - She then yelled out of pain as cut started appearing on her arm making her bleed. This was ridiculous what kind of poison would do that! Out of reflex she struggled and succeeded to kick the thing away and to their surprise the thing started flashing red as it make an even more weird sound and exploded, creating a hole in a cracked wall. With a closer look, a chest was hidden in it.

-D-do y-you think th-this is..? Ho god you-your arm! - Kirinai said seeing that her arm was not even visible because of the blood covering it. Kyoko had pass out from pain.

-I ne-need to g-go there! - He said out loud forcing to be free from the wall. Suddenly Kyoko woke up and in one or two swift move she was free... she looked ... posses... her two eyes were now black and she had mark all over her body.

-Ky-kyoko? - He said unsure of what was happening.

-chest...chest...chest...chest - she kept on repeating the same word until she was in front of the chest... She then opened it and a black mist covered her, denying Kirinai to watch what was happening.

-Kyoko! - he yelled.

-hihihi... t-the answer is sorrows... hehehe the secret in the chest is sorrows Hahahaha! - said Kyoko laughing like crazy. She then came to open her phone but freezed... her eyes were red again... but they had a symbol and she had symbols all over her body... The mist formed black symbols on her...

-Kyoko!? - he yelled again. Damn it! Why can't he go and help her, why must this happen the night when is weak...

-I- c-cant mo-move gh - said Kyoko talking with difficulties.

-Y-you can't move? - Kirinai said scared, what would happen now!... The glue that was denying him to do anything then burned, hurting him a little but freeing him. He runned to Kyoko.

-T-take the phone a-and post the answer - she said. Kirinai shook his head.

-T-the riddle can w-wait! - he said, crying. He didn't know what to do, they couldn't stay there but she couldn't move and in this state, he can't carry her he is too weak. He didn't want her to die and maybe it was visible on is face because Kyoko reassured him by saying...

-D-dont wo-rry im not going to die or anything so please just send the answer. - she said trying to hide any trace of pain inside her body, a task that was really difficult.

-O-ok b-but... ok... - he wanted to ask if she was ok but he knew she wouldn't answer the truth anyway. He then took Kyoko phone and texted:

"The answer is: Sorrows." and then he pressed: send.

*TOUTOUTOUTOUT*

-Hello everyone! Somebody found the anwser of the riddle already, what a **pain** Hahahaha how does it feel to be hurt and paralyzed? What will you do about it hahaha the paralyzing powder will last 12 hours so beware of the "animals" hahahaha. - Irishige said laughing hard. If only everybody knew that it wasnt "him" that was laughing...

-You then got your prize! - he said turning off the speakers. To Kirinai surprise something **appeared** next to him... a box.

-... W-what...? H-how? w-whatever - He said shrugging it off and opening the box. He then saw 2 warm winter coat... and 2 breads...

-... ok... w-well w-we got t-two winter c-coat and two b-breads. - he said to Kyoko who smiled even thought she know she will probably die. If she could die serving to something or saving somebody like Mama said that Papa was ready to do back when they first meet, then she would be happy. She know that Papa must have die doing something like a hero would do and so if she have to die, she will too, die like a hero. Suddenly an other problem come to mind.

-...What do we d-do now - she said pushing away the pain.

-I-I d-dont know I-I can... - he didn't have time to finish that she interrupted him.

-...Are you really K-Kirinai? D-dude Kirinai dont stutter like that s-so if you're not him w-well your bad to mime. - she said laughing at, what she think, isn't Kirinai.

-No i-its... comp-licated I... Got a p-personality p-problem a-and t-the night i-im r-really weak a-and... - Kirinai said trying to explain it all, after all he need Kyoko to understand.

-H-ho thats right! your t-the son of the girl t-that my parents to-told me and Inagme about! - She said realizing that her Mama and Papa explained to her that back in "school" they met a double personality girl and that Isuke used her. They told them about it because their Mama was arguing with their Papa about their past.

-Y-you know m-my F-father? - he asked quite scared.

-No hahaha bu...gh! N-no but my parents told us about your parents once. - she said honestly. That said, Kirinai let a sigh of relief be heard.

-why do you look s-so relieved that I dont know your father. - she asked, the pain was starting to be really present as the adrenaline was quitting her body.

-I-I think w-we s-should s-stay here for t-the night b-but hide somewhere - he said.

!*!*!*!*!*!*

-INAGME! - yelled Sachiko as Inagme falled to her knee after receiving cut on her legs from, what seemed at the start, plants. Now with a better look the leaf had blood on them... They must cut! Inagme who falled to her knee was starting to get cut everywhere from the plants. Sachiko couldn't stand the sight as she runned to Inagme taking her even if she was starting to get cut too.

-Inagme! are ghh! Are you ok! - asked Sachiko, lucky for her she had only 3 to 5 cuts on her legs but the pain... God it hurted like you've just been cut by knives. Now that Sachiko thought about it, if only 5 cuts make her feel hurt badly... Inagme who is cutted everywhere...

-Inagme anwser please! - Sachiko said but instead of answering, Inagme falled completely on the ground making a "thud" sound.

-Inagme! - said Sachiko trying to run to Inagme...but the cuts on her legs are really too much pain... _-n-no I can't! I can't let her there!... She's more hurt than me! -_ thought Sachiko dragging herself to Inagme. Inagme is crying, the pain plus the loss of her Papa is too much for her as she cry all her pain.

-I-n-me! - Inagme couldn't even hear properly what Sachiko was saying..._ \- so... tired...-_ She thought.

-INAGME! - Sachiko said slapping Inagme, who oppened her eyes to see a crying and blushing Sachiko.

-Stay! Please! I know you can be a bitch sometime but stay! - Sachiko yelled taking Inagme's hand.

-... I..Inagme i-snt g-going to die... - Inagme said smiling. _-Inagme...can sleep later... right now... for the first time... someone wants Inagme... l-lets just wish i-its not to use me t-this time... - _Inagme thought smiling to herself even if the pain was a real hard time.

-Y-your better not! - sachiko said weeping away her tears.

-If y-you do I will n-never forgive you! - she say laughing at her own comment.

-Yeah... w-what now? - asked Inagme trying to stay awake.

-Now... now... w-what do you think of sleeping in a tree? - asked Sachiko. Inagme frowned.

-A-a tree? How could I sleep on a tree? - she ask.

-I don't know! just do it please we need to rest it's not time to do your spoiled brat right now Inagme! - Sachiko said trying to knock some sense in Inagme.

!*!*!*!*!***Time: 21h01**!*!*!*!*!*!

Everybody found a place to rest through the night. To their surprise even if the place they sleep wasn't the most comfortable ever, they found themselves sleeping firmly, after all, they made a lot of effort for the day **off** they had... they still didn't understand what was off in that... they already almost died! but that didn't matter anymore as they sleep peacefully washing away from their faces any trace of stress or worry. That was for everybody but one person... this person wasn't able to sleep. She preferred looking at her cute partner, stroking her hair gently. This person wondered, out of all of us...who will win, who will stay alive. To her sadness she couldn't find an answer to that...she couldn't think of winning instead of somebody who would need to die for her to succeed. She cant and even less if she need to survive against _her..._

!*!*!*!*!*

-*groan* S-sorry... - Said haruki giving her last smile finally closing her eyes... Suddenly a sound was heard... and Haruki opened her eyes as she felt her cheek burn. Isuke just slapped her...

-Y-YOU! I-I NEVER WANT YOU TO SAY SORRY AGAIN! YOU WILL SURVIVE THIS A-AND STOP SAYING SORRY! - Isuke yelled crying hard. Haruki then feeled bad. _-B-but if I c-continue w-with them I'll b-be a bu-rden... -_ Haruki thought

-I KNOW WHAT YOUR FUCKING THINKING! BUT YOU KNOW WHAT! YOU'LL BE MORE OF A BURDEN IF YOU DIE HERE! - Isuke yelled desperately to make this selfless idiot realize what she's making her feel. The others were silent as they watched the scene.

-...I-ke *groan* Isu-ke... Isu-ke I-kai... -ry m-e *groan* - Haruki was trying to tell something but she had real difficulties and suddenly Isuke kissed her.

-Shut up! You will have the right to speak when you'll be ready to go! We are going to see if Kenmochi have something for you! - Isuke said frustrated and sobbing. Ho she would save her Haruki, at all cost.

_-please... Isuke Inukai... Marry... me..._ \- Is what Haruki wanted to say... but she couldn't. Not now. She don't have permission right now, she will do her selfless idiot and survive, she's not enough selfish to die here and make Isuke cry, and with that she founded a new adrenaline build inside of her. _-a-after gh.. after a-all this m-marry me -_ though Haruki smiling, she wont die, not until Isuke marry her. The other didn't know what to say or what to do as they all waited for Isuke to do something.

-Lets go! - She said getting up.

-For one time I will be selfless too... so lean on me. - Isuke said as she helped Haruki up and transported her on her back. Everybody took protective place as for the first time, they saw Isuke helping out and crying over someone else and as they saw Haruki sacrificing herself. Mahiru and Sumireko were in front as Chitaru and Hitsugi behind. They wont let Haruki die like that, not after what they saw.

-W-whats t-the n-number of t-the door - asked Mahiru. Seems like the battle were at its end because she was back at stuttering from stress. Sumireko took her hand and then said...

-108 do not worry Banba-san we... we will make it in time a-and there will be something to save her. - she said trying to comfort her love and herself. After a while they arrived. Lucky for them that Haruki had an other adrenaline jump because if she didn't she would be dead already but they didn't have endless time, suddenly they heard sounds they SURELY didn't want to hear... more clearly moan. _-__With who this nerd hacker freak could she be doing sex!? -_ Though Isuke, what she didn't know is that all in their own way, they all though the same thing.

-O-Otoya~ - Shiena moaned, reaviling the person with who she was doing her things...

-W-wait did she said Otoya? - asked dumbfounded Chitaru... What was going on in there!

-... - Everybody hesitated. They didn't want to enter the apartment, damn they could see thing they didn't want to see If they entered. Sumireko taking all her courage, knocked at the door earning a quick "shit" coming from the other side. The door then opened revealing a, not brushed, Shiena with a confused look.

-Hum... w-what are you all doing he... - she didn't have time to finish her sentence that Isuke yelled...

-Hey you hacker nerd do you have some aid kit? - Isuke asked. Shiena then saw Haruki and let everybody enter her house and to everybody "surprise" Otoya really was there, drinking coffee. Shiena then said she had an aid kit and that she could do something about it. She dragged Haruki to an other room and started to heal her.

-Heya you all - she said. Everybody felt a shiver. Sumireko then thought of something _-do the two of them have kids? No if they had kids their kids wouldn't be here...right?- _Sumireko curiosity took the better of her as she asked.

-Do you two happen to have kids - Otoya spitted her coffee everywhere as a lot of person face palmed and Mahiru just blushed and smiled at her love. What they didn't saw was Shiena blushing as red as the blood on Haruki body.

-Y-yeah wh-why - Otoya said earning a "you cant be serious face O_O" from everybody except from Sumireko who then said...

-T-then don't you worry your kid is not home? - Otoya laughed.

-Na~ Nalou is with a friend right now. - She said.

-Ha w-well I think she's not where you think. - Frankly said Sumireko.

-What do you mean. - Otoya asked deadly serious but then Shiena shouted something.

-I think Sagae-san will be okay, she just got 2 week to go to the hospital and she can't run everywhere or do stupid thing but I think she will survive this. - Shiena said after she healed Haruki, who was now sleeping peacefully and snoring. Isuke smiled and then thought _-See? I told you it wouldn't be like in tv drama where you would die as the sacrificing pocky hero -_ and with that everybody in the room made a sigh of relief. Haruki is fine. Haruki will survive. Isuke, for the first time cried out of joy. She found it stupid to cry but she cant seem to care and everybody is tearing up too. Haruki will live. They would rescue the kids together and after that... _-after that Isuke want Haruki to marry her 3 No refusal will be approved! -_ She thought. Shiena walked to them and asked...

-But what did you mean "not where we think" - and everybody explained about the school, the kids and the trap that almost killed Haruki.

_next chapter: Riddle 3: way to release someone of his sins._

_I always wondered... what would happen if the thing or person you love the most die. Will you die too?_

_**Note: because I had a good day and that I feel like I was being really to harsh with you all I made Haruki live (but for how much time mouhahahah) so I hope your happy that I am in a good mood hehehe s oif you got anything to say, then say it (good or bad I don't care) isn't It beautiful that the two want to get married and they don't know that the other want that too :3 well anyway love you guys! But next chapter will have angst. (for the moment I got no Preview idea but when I will have, I will "update" this chapter m'kay guys! Have a good day (HEART)**_


	7. 03:Way to release someone from is sin

**Chapter 6: Riddle 3: way to release someone of his sins. part 1  
**

**_Note: just as I said I did got an outburst of ideas for the fic :D so yeah I will be writing a chapter with... all my heart? I don't know but you will like it for sure! (I write will all my heart don't worry my heart is just really sad so yeah sorry for all the angst but story is also a liberty for my feeling that I just don't really show so yeah... whatever) hope you'll like it guys! I want to thanks for the support as I already thanked my ''since-the-start" reviewers and followers I will thanks the guest (sorry guys but we can chat in pm and they cannot :O ) _  
**

**Heine: _Its always a pleasure to read your reviews! Hehehe and thank you for your understanding of my personal situation. :)_**

**Sad riko:_ hehehe sorry to make you cry :P hope you'll get better :)_**

**Guest: _Happy happy :D_**

**_two_ _last thing, number 1: please I know its fun to write in the reviews but if you spoil then just warn the other like write:_**

Warning spoil:

(spoil/review)

_**because those who read the reviews can know some of the spoil and I don't really want to ruin them the surprise. Hope you guys understand!**_

_**Number 2: in the story somewhere you'll see this**_ **/!\**** please take note that this mean that a song can help to be in the mood of the story and if you do listen to it don't stop until you see the same sign again. for this time the song is: **Relaxing Music - Winter Breath Adrian von Ziegler. **you're not obligated but I highly recommend it. If you are not sure the link of the song will be to my profile page.**

**Disclaimer: do I look like I own this amazing show!? Because if I did I would write episode not Fanfiction.**

!*!*!*!*!*!*

_Sometime life don't goes as we plan. Sometime title are just title as a saint can be a sinner like a sinner can be a saint. We search answer without really searching as the only answer possible are one of a society that tell you the answer they want to hear, maybe not even the real one. It is almost impossible for one person to have an opinion as everybody call themselves unique at the same time of walking in each other step following the life of the other. Where is your liberty in a world dictate. How can someone be free from his sin if this person realize his entire life is one..._

!*!*!*!*!*!

The night was almost done as the sun started to raise. A person was panicking and shaking her "friend". Damn it she couldn't do nothing yesterday and the two needed to sleep! If she knew that the wounds would be infected, she wouldn't have gone to sleep.

P.O.V: Inagme.

-ke up - _...? Everything... hurt... everything is black...why?_

-Ina- up - _...Someone is talking...? who?_

-Wake UP - _No... too tired... let me..._

-gme -ke - _this voice...why is...this voice talking... it hurt... everything hurt... just like...back then... im I dead...? I...can't open my...eyes_

-INAGME! - _... This word... is a name... my name? im... not sure... inagme... yeah that's... my name..._

-DONT LEA- ME! WAKE UP! DONT LEAVE ME! - _this... this voice... this voice...want me... to wake up...?_

-PLEASE! - _this voice... really want me... to wake up...why...? I don't even feel... the pain anymore... let me sle-_  
_*******slap***_

-INAGME WAKE THE FUCK UP YOU CANT LEAVE ME HERE! - By the sudden shock I succeed to open my eyes, only to be greeted by a blurry vision and blinding light.

-...Inagme? - _this... voice... that's the voice that was talking to me earlier wasnt it? _My vision becomes a little more clear but not totally as I can see a girl silhouette looking at me sobbing... who is she?

-Inagme! I was sure you were dea... - who is she?

-Who... who are you? - I asked interrupting her previous sentence.

-...W-wait you don't...remember me? - she seem real scared... Suddenly my vision become less blurry as I can see Sachiko right in front of me, crying.

-Sa...Sachiko? - I asked as she throw herself at me and hug me... I can't help but hug back by reflex.

-Y-you! Do you know how scared I was! - Sachiko said hugging me, suddenly the two of us realize what we are doing and saying as we let go of each other blushing. It hurt bladly... I got cut all over my body.

!*!*!*!*!

P.O.V: Kayamine

The sunset is rising...its funny when I think about it... I never really wake up late. Always so early in the morning that I always could see the sunrise like this. I think it's the first time im so sad to see it thought, after all, it means that an other day of survival is here. For the first time in my life I can't find myself enjoying the sunrise...what a pain.

-Namatame-san? - a voice cut me off of my thought as I find myself to voice... is probably the main reason im here right now. The sunrise couldn't make me smile but her voice then found a way to replace this fact.

-What is it Kenmochi-san? - I ask smiling to myself as my back face her.

-I didn't know you were a morning person - I finished as I see her sitting right beside me. At my surprise she then looked at me in the eyes and smiled before resting her head on my shoulder... how could I ever hope to win if the cost for me to do so, is her to die.

-Im not really that of a morning but I thought that I could watch the sunrise. - I laugh calmly as I play with her hair. She then cuddle on me as she hug me and thanks me for yesterday. Thank me for saving her from drowning.

-No need to thank me. - I said chuckling.

-I think that yes because...some people could think that...if their teammates die...it would make one less person to wait for. You could have let me die you know - I look at her with wide eyes at her remark. Did she mean that she was ready to let me die? No impossible... but my curiosity took the better of me.

-Would you do it? - I ask.

-do what? - I stop patting her head and answer.

-well let me die... - she chuckle a little and hit me lightly on th head.

-Thats silly! I wouldn't let you die for all the money or wishes of the world. - I couldn't suppress the smile growing on my face.

-yeah me too - I say smiling.

!*!*!*!*!

P.O.V: Kirinai

Shit what can I do! She's paralyzed! I can't let her here! im going to... to...! To carry her!

-Hold on here Kyoko im goin' to help ya kay? - I said trying to reassure her.

-y-ye-ah - because of her handicap she have difficulties to talk...

-Ok then let's get goin' you ready I will carry ya - she answered with a painful yes as I lift her off the ground to carry her bridal style. Now... an other question remain... I will carry her where? Do we even have a where? a place? damn it!

-Ok... lets just start by gettin' out of here - I said tryin' to walk not too roughly. This place is awful as I realize that we are under ground. More like in a cave and this cave is like a real labyrinth. Its startin' to get me crazy and I don't think im the only one thinkin' that as Kyoko seem tired of us always gettin' lost...

-ARGH! THIS PLACE IS DRIVIN' ME INSANE! - I yelled scaring Kyoko, oups.

-Sorry. - I said calming down. How are we goin' to get out of here without me raging. I take a deep breath to calm myself.

-Dont worry we're goin' outta here - I said as I continued one of the thousand path.

!*!*!*!*!

P.O.V: Hashiro

Today I woke up early to be greeted by te rising sun right before my eyes as I think of someone, Kayamine to be honest. This girl didnt quit my thought since the first day... Its funny but when I think about her voice and all I calm down and have a strange feeling. When I think about Nalou being with Kayamine... It make me... jealous, terribly jealous. Suddenly I turn only to see that Asumi isn't here... where is sh... is that a note? I couldn't help but read out loud

-Hey it's just to say that im going solo sorry to let you like that but I can't accept to team with someone if its to let them down after. - Really? So she let me down now, of all time? Couldnt she wait later!?. ... Maybe I could walk and hope to see Kayamine without... Nalou...

!*!*!*!*!

P.O.V: Asumi

_-I can't stay in a team, I need to survive alone...I just... don't care... - _is all what was passing through my head as I walk away. I'm sure they don't need me anyway. I probably wont survive... but I don't care... for the moment lets just wal... *SCRAATCH*

!*!*!*!*!

*TOUTOUTOUTOUT*

-Hello Everyone! The day off is now in the past as the game Will now start for real. Lets play in Hardcore! Every beast awoken and Will Be Will we change the climax a lot so beware of the extreme extreme heat or cold, tornado and blizzard! Everything Will Be can have different creature to life with Will Come Those climax! hehehe for the riddle! This one is not like the one chest do not worry my friends! This one is: way to release someone de son sins. Good luck! - And the microphone turned off Irishige Was a mess. What Did He just say? Where is he?

!*!*!*!*!

P.O.V: Sachiko.

What do I do!? Inagme is in a bad state and almost died this morning!... I was sure she was dead... I was so scared... How will we continue with her in such a state?

-...h-ks - hm? what was that? I turn myself to face Inagme as I heard her sy something in a whisper barely audible.

-What did you say Inagme? - I asked curious.

-Forget it id-iot. - I sigh at her attitude, seriously even hurted and dying she can act like that? How im I going to deal with her.

-okay seriously Inagme stop being so bitchy all the time it's not a game anymore! We can die! So stop acting like a spoiled 12-year-old child and act like a... wait how old are you anyway? - I ask realizing that we didn't even know each other age.

-Tch In-gme doesn't act like a chi-ld 3 and inagme is 16-year-old n-ot 12! you want to get killed? - I roll my eyes. How can she act like that if she's older than me!

-im 15 and more mature than you! and don't joke about killing! - I said snapping at her. One day somebody will have to put her in her place. What kind of education did she receive? She is sooo different from her sister!

-Tch shut up will you? 3 - She is starting to piss me off... How can that be possible no body ever pissed me off..._ except... back then. Dont think about it _I thought as I put my hand on my left eye.

-Now... what do you want to do your wounds will get worse if we don't do something... - I said trying to change the subject.

-I-isnt there like w-water not so far from her-e cause it r-eally hurt - I know... just wait.

-Well I got a sword so... I guess I will try to go find out - I said taking my sword out.

-H-ey then im c-omming don't let me he-re! - she complain as I roll my eyes.

-I swear your going to kill us both - I said taking her off the ground as we start walking searching for something that could help her wounds to heal or at least get them desinfected.

!*!*!*!*!

P.O.V: Kyoko

To be honest im really terrified, I can't move a single finger and Kirinai is raging because we can't find the exit. I really am scared. What can I even do! I mean I can't move.

-Dont worry we will find how to get out o...THERES LIGHT! - I try to turn my head to look but I can't. More he is running, more I can see light around us until we get completly out. Light, something that since this past 1 hours I never thought I would see again. I am so happy but my joy change quickly as Kirinai seems to be in a defensive and menacing position.

-WHO'S HERE! - He yell. My head is facing the sky and his face in the bridal-style carrying he is doing to me so I can't see what is happening but his eyes become a lot darker. He then put me on the floor on a position that allow my head to balance to the side so I can see more clearly. What I see is something I really didn't want to see. It was... like a tiger... but it have wings... bat-like wings. It also have eagle claws... what is this freaking sh*t! I see the creature look at us as it approach us... but not in a bad way. He don't look like he want to kill...

-?... - Kirinai doesn't look sure of what to do as the "tiger" approach him and then open his mouth wide. I can't see what is really happening but Kirinai look surprised and then pet the tiger a little as the tiger then go away...

-This... This tiger gave us one of his fang... - he said as my eyes open wide. I try to talk but can't. This is really starting to make me sick.

!*!*!*!*!

P.O.V: Nalou

-So... what would you like to do now Kenmochi-san - I shrugged. I don't know? What could we do anyway... No I can't think like this, not when kayamine is with me. she saved me so I must stay alive!

-...Maybe go look for food would be great. - is all I managed to say. Kayamine then got up a took my hand to give me a warm smile.

-I know. I know its difficult but don't worry. You'll make it out of here alive. - what does she mean... "you'll get out of here alive"... no she can't mean!

-W-what do you mean? - I asked just to be sure as worry was in my voice.

-Nothing. Just listen to what I say ok. Dont worry you'll be fine as long as im here. - I smile at her even if worry is still in my mind just having her here with me reassure me... I think...I think if we help each other... no... in the end... we will end up waiting for the other to die...

-yeah... - I said trying to smile as we started to walk.

!*!*!*!*!

NO P.O.V

-So your saying that our child are in a place we don't know of? - Shiena asked unsure if she had understood properly.

-Yeah that's pretty it. What a pity, Isuke just want to cut the throat of those Myojo brat for doing this to my kids and Haruki. - Isuke said piss off but a sudden sound was heard as everybody turned to see a smirking pocky idiot standing with the help of the wall.

-Y-you called m-me? - Haruki said smirking like the idiot she is.

-Y-you! YOU! You come here RIGHT NOW! - Isuke said but even so Isuke found herself to get up to go see Haruki.

-Do you know how STUPID you are! - she started saying. Haruki just hugged her by surprise as Isuke blushed a little but hide it in the hug, she still wonder how Haruki managed to be taller than her.

-I know im an idiot - haruki say smiling as she pet the top of Isuke's head.

-Tch! you idiot! don't you dare do that again! - Isuke said.

-Welcome back with s Sagae - said Sumireko

-y-yeah - Mahiru added.

-Now! Can we know where does brats are nerd? - asked Isuke ready to go destroy them. What they didn't know was that a lot of them would die.

!*!*!*!*!

NO P.O.V

-Let's get goin' we can't stay here forever with a fang in our hands... hm? T-the fang can be opened! - Kirinai said turning to Kyoko who try to talk but fail again as a single tear form in her eyes and fall Kirinai look become at the time stronger and softer.

-H-hey don't cry! W-we'll find a way to get you out of this state. I swear your going to live your life for as long as im here! We just need each other help! - Kirinai said trying to comfort the now tearing up Kyoko. _-...is my sister ok? - _is what the two thought for a seconde before realizing that the answer would probably be the death of them. What would they do if they lose family? Kyoko know she wont be able to take it. She will probably fall, after all, who wouldn't? Kyoko was now crying tears as Kirinai approached is hand and gently brush them away. He then smile, not one of is aggressive smile, no the real one, the sweet one. It was a truly reassuring smile.

-lets go shall we? we don't got all day. - he said calmly in a soft tone that could even reassure a crying kid. Kyoko didn't know that Kirinai could be such a character.

!*!*!*!*!

-I-is that water!? - almost yelled Sachiko happy to find something of the sort. She was not that far from it that she then thought -_it could be a trap - _She looked at the sleeping, well that's what she hope, Inagme as without no time she placed her on the floor to take her heartbeat. Weak but there. She is alive. Suddenly, Sachiko realized that tears were falling from Inagme eyes. After a couple of seconde Inagme woke up and said...

-P-papa I h-had this nightmare a-again! - as she wipe away her tears sobbing. Sachiko doesn't know what to do as she start getting scared of what is happening. -_Inagme papa isn't alive anymore... a-and_ _what nightmare! I can't make myself pass for her Papa if... her papa is dead... - _she thought panicking. What to do!?

-T-they were h-here again Papa! *sob* T-they did it t-to me again! - Inagme say sobbing as she start to say little part of her nightmare.

-E-eum I-its going to be ok Inagme b-but im... im not your Papa... - Sachiko said hesitantly.

-T-they tried to rape me again! - Inagme cried cutting off guard Sachiko. _-did she say rape? Is she saying that she dream of person raping her!? W-why would she... unless..._ \- Sachiko hugged Inagme patting her head.

-I-its going to be ok, it was just a dream shh... just a dream t-they wont hurt you. - sachiko tried her best to comfort Inagme. What is her dream...

-... - Inagme didn't say a word as she felled asleep again. This time smiling.

-...what was that..? - asked in a whisper Sachiko. That's when she realized that she still need to see if it's a trap... She found a rock and throw it in the water waiting. Nothing. Not even a sign of movement except for where the stone fell. Sachiko took Inagme in her arms as she continued until she was beside the water. Nothing in it as we can see the bottom. It's not really deep and there is a little water fall keeping the water in movement, its perfect for Inagme to wash her cut and wounds. Maybe she should wash hers too. Sachiko then took a moment to think about waking up Inagme so that the two can wash your injuries at the same time taking less time or let Inagme sleep and wait she wake up. She chose the first thinking about Inagme infections.

-H-hey Inagme... Y-you should wake up you know, if you want to wash yourself... - Sachiko didn't know how to say her sentence without too much worry as she stuttered. She then shaked Inagme a little waking her up without hurting her.

-mh? w-what w-where... ho.. .yeah... - Inagme was understandably confused as she felled asleep at a place to woke up in a other.

-H-hey eum... I found a place where we can take care of your wounds... look. - Sachiko said pointing the water place.

-and you want me to go in that? tch. Okay but only because im probably going to die if I don't! - she say as she go in the water.

-Hey... now that I think about it... we got nothing to disinfect... - Sachiko said panicking a little.

!*!*!*!*!

-Hey... how much time did we keep on walking...? - asked Nalou, always walking hand in hand with Kayamine.

-I... I don't know sorry kenmochi-san... - Kayamine said. Damn it why couldn't they just go away! Why should they wait to die...

-We'll find a way to survive this together right? - Nalou asked.

-yes... - Kayamine said smiling reassuringly at Nalou. Nalou couldn't help but blush a little. God that she would like to go away from here bu at the same time being with Kayamine it make it a lot better... like it pass from tragedy to hope.

-Im happy I could be in a team with you, you have no idea... - whispered softly Nalou making Kayamine blush a little.

-yes, I am too. - she smiled. They arrived at a cliff and decided to enjoy the view a little since nothing seemed to be dangerous around there. It was beautiful, the trees and the bird with those big mountains and the water that seem so far away, the relaxing wind... Nalou couldn't help but put her head on Kayamine shoulder. Kayamine blushed and smiled as she started playing with Nalou hairs a little. If only they could stay like that forever even thought... its impossible.

-You know Namatame-san... I think im really lucky that I could team with you! I know I just said it but... I find myself really lucky... - Nalou said hugging Kayamine who smiled and continued to play with Nalou hair as she stared humming a song... a relaxing one... Nalou couldn't help but smile as she almost felled asleep after a while. When her song was finished, the two of them knew it means that they need to go as they get up hand in hand and restart walking. Do they have a place to walk... why are they even walking... they don't know. What they know is that it's probably the only thing that help a lot because if not their sanity would have already drop to 0. Suddenly big grey cloud start forming as the temperature start dropping. Wait what?.

*TOUTOUTOUT*

-ALERT ALERT ALERT **BLIZZARD** \- and then the microphone turned off leaving everybody with a worried face. What exactly is going to happen? Snow started to fall as the temperature dropped suddenly to -2 or something like that but the wind didn't help as the temperature felt like -15. What the heck! How is that even possible...

!*!*!*!*! **/!\**

It already make one hour and our survivors can't even see in front of them, nor can they see the floor. All they can see is endless snow. Cold... So cold they don't know what to do... So... cold. When they made footprint in the snow and turn back to see them snow already fulfilled the holes...Why. Why did they need to do all this. Some of them couldn't even cry anymore as all there tears were frozen inside. Some couldn't even walk as their body were frozen. Some of them just... fall to their knee waiting for the snow to surround them and rock them to an eternal sleep... Is it even possible to say they are even more lost then earlier. More hurt then yesterday. Even those who lost their parents doesn't want to think about it... So why is the snow now replacing the pain they found themselves able to forget. it hurt... It hurt so much its unbearable but they can't die. Not here. Not before knowing their family and friends are safe. They don't really care for the wish. The only one who wasn't that much in trouble were those who won the winter coats, Kyoko and Kirinai and even then, they still feel the cold trying to take away the only wisp of heat they have. Its painful and it will probably be like that for a long time now. Just for how much time are they going to wait their death like that. A lot of them think about killing themselves but know that it's not the answer but even then... No they cant think like that. Not here. Not now, they wont give in this little game. They will survive... a least for the last days they got... they will do their best...Why is the only thing possible to see is white... Yes snow is beautiful but no one can seem to enjoy it... Ho, how much they would like to be in their home drinking hot coffee, tea or even hot chocolate. They just want everything to be over soon. They want to go away! What they didn't know is that... snow storm here... doesn't only mean snow...

!*!*!*!*!

-Namatame-san!? - said Nalou, no all of this was a dream it couldn't be true... where is she!? One second Kayamine and her were walking close to each other to share some heat and the next Kayamine disappeared!

-Namatame-san! - yelled Nalou. -_Where is she! No... no... w-why... I can't... continue without you... where are you! You said you'd be here when I need you... where are you now...? Kayamine... - _Thought Nalou falling to her knee as she heard footprint approaching her. She shrugged, why would she car... her thought was interrupted by the voice she wanted so desperately to hear.

-Kenmochi!? is that you!? - Yelled Kayamine dropping the "san" as a reflex of her worry, the wind is howling so much that they need to yell to understand the other. How pitiful is that?

-Namatame?! Y-your here! I-I thought you w-were dead or something! - Nalou said trying to lift herself up only to fall in the snow again making her freeze even more. Kayamine then extended her hand as she tried to smile a little. Nalou took it as Kayamine helped her to raise up giving a warm hug to Nalou. Why couldn't this stay like that...

_**Note: ok so I thought that I made you wait guys too much time already since my problem and all so I didn't reach my 7,000 words but I swear next chapter will reach at least 6,000! hope you liked it! Review good or bad critic I will take them with joy! I live you guys!**_


	8. Way to realease someone from his sin 02

**Chapter 7: Riddle 3: ****way to release someone of his sins. Part 2**

**_Note: hey guys! Im back again! Yeah so yep you remember the music I last send you name: winter breath. Well if you started listen to it while reading continue to listen to it until you see a_**/!\end/!\ **_ok guys ;) Seriously im so happy you guys love my story! im working on a zombie AU and a fanfic in french at the same time so it's a little difficult but I will make it! Mouhahahaha trust me! Like everytime I thank you guys in PM but I can't PM guest so... im Sorry but I will thanks guest on fanfiction and those who have an account in PM is that okay with you guys? Anyway Yes the theme song of this chapter is Safe and Sound, for reason that you'll see! Ho and the snow arrive at different high for the reason that they dont all have the same size. About Asumi... You wont know what happened to her until next chapter sorry guys. _**

**_When you will see this _/!\new/!\ _it mean that its time for the new song!_**

**_New song: _**Epic Celtic Music - King of the North**_ I __am creating a playlist on youtube with those songs and the link to the song will be in my profile page._**

_**Disclaimer: Not this disclaimer thing again!? You must be kidding! I think you all understood guys that Akuma no Riddle is NOT FREAKING MINE, I wish it was you have no idea but its NOT! If it was well... You know what would happen! **_

!*!*!*!*!

/!\Winter breath/!\

The wind is howling and freezing, our survivors are lost and desperate, when will they see their family again! The only sound to be heard is the humming of the wind in their ears, freezing them. They can't feel their faces as the snow under them started to be a little more hard. The roughness of the path made it hard to even walk as they become tired of continuing their way. What can they do anyway. The snow is high enough to reach their knee as they try to continue. How... how will they stay alive in this cold...

!*!*!*!*!

-INAGME!? - Sachiko yelled. Inagme is wounded, she can't walk with all this snow and freezing temperature. The cold only hurt her wound more as she fell in the snow giving up. So much pain. Inagme is strong yes but... her Papa just died, she's wounded all over her body and freezing. how can she continue. The path is so... exhausting... Suddenly something warm her, more like someone. Inagme is so tired that she drop the bitch cover.

-Inagme we need to continue... - Sachiko said. They need to continue and... something in her mind deny her to let Inagme. Sachiko then took Inagme and helped her up. She wouldnt admit it but... when she hugged Inagme... It was warm. Inagme thought exactly the same thing blushing a little. Warm...

-... Continue for what? - Inagme asked. Sachiko eyes saddened a little as she took Inagme hand to warm them up.

-For the rest of your family. You wouldn't want... your Papa to die for nothing... would you? - Sachiko asked calmly and sweetly. Inagme teared up as she said.

-But what if I die anyway? - she asked holding Sachiko hand in hers. They didn't even care about it, right now... it was warm. Inagme eyes are tired and dull. Almost drained from any sign of life, a thing that scare Sachiko. Suddenly they saw -_a cave...? yes! It is a cave thank you! -_ thought Sachiko walking slowly to it with Inagme. When they arrived, there was no snow Inside. Perfect! They need to stay there until Inagme is healed and that the blizzard drop. Suddenly Inagme fell on Sachiko tight, first Sachiko blushed and jumped a little but then she saw that Inagme is asleep. She started playing with Inagme hairs without realizing it as she fell asleep, back leaned to the wall in her back. The two of them fell asleep like that as the snow and the Wind didn't really freeze them. Even thought its only 10h12 try walking in snow so high that it reach your tight for 2 hours.

!*!*!*!*!

Kirinai was walking with Kyoko in his arms as he growl every time cold Wind hit his face. It's so freaking cold! How can he walk with Kyoko if snow arrive to his knee. Kyoko is asleep in his arm... He can't let her like that. He walk and walk until he see... what the freak is that? something in the snow is moving... Suddenly something jump from the snow... a giant worm. A worm almost as big as his head. This is really weird! It suddenly start directing in their direction as he start walking faster in an other direction only to see that he is surrounded by worms...

-Shit! Shit! Shit! - he cursed as he tried to find a way to run away. Damn it he's stuck! Suddenly all the worms strick forward as they suddenly all jump on him, making him lose Kyoko. They suddenly start surrounding him as the start biting him, as he see little worm sliding in the holes he struggle. The worms enter him as he yell in pain.

-AGHH! - suddenly the worm come out making tiny holes everywhere on his body as they re-enter. Shit! if this keep going he will be a nest for worm. Suddenly a yell Scare him to death as he see Kyoko yelling in pain trying to move and help him. Her yell scare the worms as they go away and quit is body. Thanks god. Kyoko is crying as Snow start to cover her and Kirinai, who try to move even if with the wound of the worms.

-D-Dont'chya worry were gettin' outta here! - he say smirking as he start yelling in anger. It's a trick. His father taught him how to enter in a "berserker mode" It seem that when his father entered the berserker mode she would be able to lift a car or even a sledge-hammer! They are just rumors but even then! Its true that his father can enter a berserker mode, since she thought him how to do it. Suddenly he feel a big wave of strength take over his body as he yell and get up. He then take easily Kyoko and start walking really fast even if he is in snow. _-dont worry we'll get outta here I swear. - _he thought.

!*!*!*!*!

Hashiro is in a tree watching to snow fall as he look around searching for Kayamine. He suddenly see her but... She's with this girl... with Nalou. He felt himself getting jealous as he think _yeah this girl... _ Suddenly He saw the two of them hugging as he become a little angry.

-Tch. It really is cold... - he suddenly thought out loud to change his mind. Suddenly a weird thing crawled down the trunk to him as he stayed there just looking at the weird bug... A caterpillar. The Caterpillar have eyes all over its back, freaky. It also have an ice shell. It suddenly approached Hashiro as he just watched not knowing what to do. The Caterpillar started to grow ice picks as it hissed. Hashiro reacted by kicking it off the branch and it worked, that's what he thought as other Caterpillar start growing from the Fallen ice picks. Disgusting. It suddenly start to all craw to Hashiro as he get out an emergency knife, is dad always thought him to be on guard and to have at least one knife. He suddenly try to cut one of them but just after the blade touched the shell, it became ice. He suddenly try to get down but fail as all the Caterpillar start rubbing each others and become 1 giant bug. The bug in question have eyes and ice picks everywhere but is a big ice-cube... it... Evolved? In the Inside we can see a small butterfly of snow growing. So... this is a ...

-I need to get off here! - he said as e think of the only thing to do. This tree is not very high Lucky him. He jump down of the branch and land in the snow. Cold.

-C-Cold! D-Damn it! - he say lifting himself up stuttering because of the temperature. He then start to walk in the direction he last saw Kayamine... even if she is with Nalou.

!*!*!*!*! **/!\end/!\**

*Ding dong ding dong d-d-ding-di-ding-d-d-din-din-di-di-di-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-*

-You shouldnt ring a door bell like that. - Isuke said to Haruki who ringed the doorbell like a 3-year-old child.

-COMING! - a voice almost yelled cheerfully. Every one was in the back kicking the grass without knowing if they should say hi. Haruki was the most courageous one with Isuke. Suddenly an orange haired girl opened the door. Everybody just stared at her as her smile dropped a little.

-E-eum... can... Haru help you? - haru ask.

-Yes... to be honest its a question. - Haruki said suddenly Haru saw the bandage on Haruki stomach and said.

-Ho Haruki-san your hurt! - Haru said.

-Yeah... hey do you guys have kids. Ho and I know that Azuma is here so that's why I ask. - Shiena said straight forward... well she doesn't have a lot of patience. Haru smiled as she said a quick yes.

-So don't you worry that your kid is not here? - asked Haruki this time.

-Hashiro is always out running in the woods. We don't really worry because something he sleep in a tree in the forest or thing like that, he is probably walking ho... - she didn't have time that Isuke barged in.

-Your kid isn't there and your kid is somewhere probably playing the same game as us or worse. - Isuke said.

-Ho... -

!*!*!*!*! **/!\new/!\**

Kayamine and Nalou are walking in the infinite snow with a new-found adrenaline for surviving. The two of them decided that they would train their health, their cardio and their fighting skill. They wont let anything kill the other one. With that in mind our two girls are walking in the snow trying to resist with all their will. Walking in the snow and helping the other, when one fall the other help her up. They wont give up. Never. Kayamine then stop when she see that they are in a plain... that would be the perfect place for training... and at the same time exercise create heat.

-Lets stop here. - Kayamine said smiling.

-We will train h-here? - Nalou ask stuttering.

-Yes. We will train here... it's the only plain I think. - Kayamine answered. She changed position to an offensive position and Nalou too.

-Ok then let's do this! - Nalou almost yelled to gain courage.

-That's the spirit! - they started to get away of the other even if at the distance they are... they almost can't see each other. They will practice fighting between them. They will survive... _at least she have to survive._ thought Kayamine.

-Ok so I will charge at you ok. I want you to dodge by the left or right my charge and push me in the back to make me fall in the snow, do not worry about me catching a cold. Imagine me as a creature that want to kill you. - Kayamine yelled. Her Father teached her how to fight with sword and defend herself and all.

-Are you ready Kenmochi-san? - Kayamine ask yelling. Nalou yelled a yes as Kayamine charge. She runned in the snow ready to "hit" Nalou as Nalou dodged to the right, turned herself quickly regained her balance quickly too as she push Kayamine in the back making her destabilized, making her fall in the snow.

-A-Are you ok? - Nalou asked to Kayamine. Kayamine let out a polite laugh as she say

-Being able to fight isn't just a question of attack but also a question about your resistence. Dont worry about me. - Nalou laughed a little, right now... she's having fun... and she's laughing. The game is nothing then a glimpse of worry for her right now.

-Your turn - Kayamine calmly said. Nalou place herself to charge.

-Now I will dodge but I wont push you in the snow ok? - Kayamine yelled. Nalou also yelled a yes as she charged Kayamine but fell in the snow while trying to run. Kayamine then runned to her offering her a hand. Nalou took it smiling as she suddenly jumped in Kayamine arms making the two fall in the snow laughing. It's just like they are playing around in the snow. If only everything could stay like that. To their surprise the cuddling turned to a snowball fight. They are laughing forgetting about the danger.

-Ok lets train with snowball! - Kayamine said having an idea. They will have fun and train at the same time, killing two bird with one stone.

-Try to hit me with a snowball before I reach you ok. I want you to hit me 3 time and at least one time in the face, don't worry about it. - Kayamine said while walking away. Its cold but they aren't freezing, not anymore. They are almost fine and after a moment, out of breath.

-Ok! One *pant pant* last time! - Kayamine said exhausted from running in the snow. It was her turn again and the last one. She started running in the snow as an exhausted Nalou gives her everything launching snowball at her. Kayamine dodged 4 ball but Nalou successfully hit her 3 time and more and 1 time in the face.

-Yeah! I did it! Are you ok? - Nalou asked to Kayamine who approached her laughing and give her a hug that is quickly returned.

-Im ok, don't worry. You learn quickly that's good. Good job Kenmochi-san - said Kayamine smiling during the warm hug.

-Hey... call me Nalou! Its going to be more fun like that! - Nalou said smiling and laughing.

-In that case Nalou, call me Kayamine - Is the answer of Kayamine that made Nalou one of the most happy person on the island.

!*!*!*!*!

It seems that the joy and will of Kayamine and Nalou reached the heart of everybody as they all got a sudden burst of will, except for one person who is swimming in a lac of envy. On this island emotion, even more sins, are multiplied in some ways. Sins as Wrath, greed, sloth, pride, lust, envy and gluttony are multiplied changing people for the better or the worst. This person is taken over by envy and that can lead to dangerous things -_ im going to kill her -_

!*!*!*!*!

-Come on Inagme I know you can do it! - Sachiko said encouraging Inagme to climb a tree even if she's hurt because of the wounds. Inagme growled.

-Shut up will you? Inagme is trying! - Inagme said piss off.

-And you? Calm down will you? - Sachiko ask laughing. After a while Inagme successfully climbed the tree. She smiles proud of herself as Sachiko climbed it too. The two of them are watching the scene on a branch. They started to talk like friend without noticing it. Maybe due to joy of their survival and not to be so alone.

-Hey do you think your sister is doing well? - Sachiko asked earning a laugh from Inagme.

-probably, do you think your brother is? - Inagme asked in return. Sachiko laughed a little at her turn.

-Why do you care? Arent you supposed to be selfish or something? - she said. Inagme pouted.

-I can ask stupid question sometime too! - she said but suddenly started to laugh with Sachiko about her own comportment. The island is definitely affecting the people on this island without anybody noticing it. After laughing the two of them look at each other and suddenly blush. They turn away blushing after realizing how close to the other they were.

-Well anyway what now? - asked Sachiko breaking the ice.

-Well... I don't know we could stay here a while... I mean we're not in danger or anything so why not just stay here. I mean its calm and all... and there not so much snow and I don't want to walk in all that again. - Inagme said. Sachiko nodded as the two just looked at each other from a more comfortable distance.

-Hey do you think that we're gonna die? - Inagme asked voice shaky.

-... I dont know - Sachiko said saddening a little.

-Do you think im going to die like my Papa, do you think my family will die too? - Inagme asked hiding her face in her arms.

-I wont let us die here. Thais for sure - Sachiko said.

!*!*!*!*!

Kyoko yelled in pain when she felt her body burn. Kirinai automatically checked her... only to see her black mark disappearing.

-Kyoko! I think yer frozen state is goin' away! Wait a little buddy! - he said trying to make her resist the pain. She continued yelling and suddenly stopped when the mark left her body. She then tried to talk.

-I... can move? I can move! - she say trying to get up. Damn! She never thought moving would feel that good. Everything seems to be getting better for our survivors. Kyoko got up and walked with difficulties to Kirinai, after all it make 12 hours that she didn't move. Its hard but they will do it. Kirinai grin at seeing this as he suddenly start smiling, not grinning but smiling.

-Yeah! That's great men! - he say jolting up. They will make it trought this! They need too. They start walking and suddenly he remember something. The fang... he take it out of his pocket and look at it. The thing... can be opened? He open it and see a liquid inside.

-Kirinai what the heck is this? - Kyoko asked as he shrugged.

-Better find out. - he said dropping a drop on the snow as the snow start changing color and suddenly start forming things... It create a bracelet with a red jewel. What is that? He suddenly come to make an other drop fall but he realize that the the fang is now empty. How is that even possible? What is going on? What is this? All those question in their heads.

-Eum should we wear it? The bracelet I mean, - Kyoko asked. Kirinai looked at it a little more as the snow started to cover it. He then took it in his hand as he put it in his pocket and say

-I don't know maybe it would be better to wait a little and I mean we don't know maybe it could kill us. - he say seriously. Kyoko node as she then smile to herself. She is in security with him. She thought.

-Do you think yer sis is goin' to be alright. - he ask unsure.

-Im sure she's fine dont'cha worry Kirinai. Do you think your sis is ok? - she ask in return. He quickly laugh and say

-Im sure she's ok. After all, she knows herbal medicine and all so yeah. - he say. His mother showed them herbal tea and things that could help.

-Cool then! We should continue I mean im freezing here even with my coat. - Kyoko said laughing. Its funny... She have an outburst of joy suddenly...

!*!*!*!*!

Kayamine and Nalou are now walking in search of food and water. They are smiling and holding each other hand even in the snow. After a while, 1 hour or something around it, they were tired and decided to camp in the same cave that Inagme and Sachiko were a little. With all their training and all they need to after all. They smile as Nalou decide to sleep on Kayamine tight. Kayamine smiled and started to play with Nalou hair humming the same song. The song... The song is sad... Nalou is sure of one thing: She heard it before. It wasnt a joyful song... why can't she remember the lyrics... She didn't have time to think anymore that her eyes closed to let her sleep in peace. Kayamine fell asleep too. After a while they woke up and smile at each other. In a way, they are happy. They are able to forget the pain and the anxiety. They will be able to survive this. It's the only choice. _At least I will make her survive... _Kayamine thought.

-Hey... What is the song you hum all the time Kayamine? - Nalou ask curious. She know this song.

-Hm? Ho yes. It's a good song. You will know it when the time come Nalou. - Kayamine said smiling to her. Nalou smiled in return a little disappointed by the answer she recieved. Why is Kayamine never singing the lyrics? Why isn't she saying the title or anything? What exactly represent this song to her? Nalou mind is racing.

-B-But... - Nalou tried to talk but Kayamine only smiled at her and say

-Everything will be explain at the good time Nalou. - stroking her hair. Nalou eyes saddened a little as she say

-Why are you always humming this song, what does this song mean to you? - she ask. Kayamine eyes showed for the first time sadness as she say

-When to moment will come you'll understand. - she say as she start humming it again. Nalou suddenly raised up and kissed Kayamine who frozed for the first seconde but returned the kiss. It was a quick and loving kiss. Suddenly when the kiss is broken apart after a 10 or 15 seconde they look at each other eyes. Love and caring filled them. They smiled at each other as they said at the same time, in the same way...

-I think I love you - The two laughed together as Kayamine continued to strock Nalou hair.

-Then trust me will you? - Kayamine said as she hide her face on Nalou shoulder to make a sad smile.

-I trust you but I want you to trust me too - Nalou said. Kayamine laughed politely as she answered.

-Yeah I trust you. - Nalou smiled and then hugged Kayamine. What they didn't know, is that their love werent mean to last.

!*!*!*!*!

_kill her. You have to kill her. If she die, she wont be in the way. Did you see? They love eachother better kill her. Come on kill her! What are you waiting for?_ hashiro smiled posses by the darkness of his sin as he approached the cave were the two are, knife in hand. He will kill her! Envy... nothing else. Envy. He want her dead. He want her place! Nalou will die! He tighten his grip on the knife and approach them. Kayamine saw his dark eyes and immediately knew this wasnt a good surprise. Nalou joyful didn't see it as she say

-Ho! Arent you Hashi... - he charged. Using what Kayamine thought her she dodged. When he turned back Kayamine took his wrist to take his knife as the anger over posses him he turn and slash. Blood. Blood was dripping from the knife as Kayamine eyes became serious. She kicked him sending him away and runned charging to him in a way were dodging wasnt possible. She charged and hit him in the face making him bleed from his nose. He then out of rage slashed again. He doesn't even realize that he is fighting the girl, who in the first place, was the main reason for his envy. He slash and slash until Kayamine take his knife and stab him in The stomach. What she didn't see his him taking an other knife and stab her in the chest, under the heart. Blood, so much blood. Kayamine eyes became dull of emptiness as she fell to the floor as Hashiro turned to Nalou. He charged but in a fraction of second something happened.

-AGHHHHH - he yelled as a beast runned out of nowhere and bite his arm with the knife.

*TOUTOUTOUT*

-Penality! I repeat, Penality! Hashiro killed! Beware of him if he survive is punishment! - and the speaker turned off. A tiger. A snow tiger. The tiger bite his arm off as he yelled in pain the tiger hit him with his big paw sending him into the wall. He coughed out blood as the tiger began to eat him. After a while the tiger just passed beside the crying Nalou and got out of the cave.

-K-Kayamine? - she ask. Kayamine smile a little as she take her phone out of her pocket and give it to Nalou as she close her eyes.

-H-Hey... Y-You wanted t-to *cough* know the s-song right? C-Could you s-sing it. T-The lyrics a-are on th-the screen - she say smiling to herself as she know the lyrics. Nalou took the phone and started singing as she started to remember the song and read the lyrics as suddenly she started to cry hard.

-I-I remember t-tears s-stre... I-I can't K-Kayamine I c-cant p-please s-stay. - she said dropping the phone. Kayamine smiled again as she started humming the song.

-I h-hum y-you s-sing... - Kayamine said smiling.

-P-please I r-really want t-to hear you s-sing - She finished smiling again. Nalou wiped her tears as other are falling down. She wait for Kayamine to start humming and when she start, Nalou start singing.

-I remember tears s-streaming down y-your face, When I said I'd n-never let you... go - she said crying even more.

-When all those shadows almost killed your light, I remember you said... d-don't l-leave me he-re alone... But all that's dea-d and g-gone and past... tonight... - she cant... Its too much... Suddenly Kayamine cough and smile as she start singing.

-J-Just c-c-close your e-yes *cough* t-the sun is g-going down, Y-You'-ll b-be al-right, no o-ne can hurt y-you now... co..me Morning l-light... Y-ou a-nd I'll b-e s-afe and so-und... - she say as she smile and close her eyes leaving a devastated Nalou crying as the music continue to play on the phone. No no no no no! Kayamine! Why why! No...

*don't you dare look out your window darling everything on fire, the war outside our door keep raging on. Hold on to this lullaby, even when the music gone, gone. Just close your eyes, the sun is going down. You'll be alright, now one can hurt you now. Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound.* the song continued on the phone. as the sad words and music played Nalou was crying over Kayamine.

-Don't leave me here Kayamine! P-Please! - she beg and beg, No... Kayamine why! She didn't have to die!. Stop this! Stop this song! why...Stop all this Stop!

*just close your eyes. You'll be alright. Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound.* stop... this... The music continued to play with Nalou crying the death of Kayamine wanting the music to end and after a while, it did.

*TOUTOUTOUT*

-We got 2 and death! Say goodbye to: Kayamine Namatame! and Hashiro Azuma! Those two are now dead. How will their teammate survive!? I look forward to it! Ho and hashiro was posses by envy. One of the worst sin. - Irishige...!

_sin? way to release someone... from his sin...Death?_

!*!*!*!*!

-Inagme... - Sachiko tried to calm Inagme down as Inagme was dreaming again struggling. She felled asleep in the tree and didn't ear the death... in a way... maybe for the better.

-D-DONT! S-STOP! - Inagme start to yell in her sleep and cry. What should Sachiko do!? What can she do!?

-I-Inagme calm down please... - Sachiko felt something weird... It hurt her so much to see Inagme cry. Inagme then waked up one shot sweaty even with the cold temperature.

-DONT! - she yelled at the same time. She then looked around her as her last tears felled from her eyes at seeing Sachiko.

-Tch. - she say turning away from Sachiko.

-Inagme... What was your dream?... It make 2 times that you look like that when you dream... - Sachiko said worried a little.

-... You wouldn't understand. I want you to forget everything you saw! - Inagme shouted still not looking at Sachiko. Even if she talk about it, what is done, is done. Its too late, she's traumatized and it wont change. Why do she need to have this dream... This Nightmare, every night. Why.

-Inagme... Your sleep-talking... you don't stop yelling things like "don't!" "let me go" "I don't want" and one time you even said "I don't want to take this pill go away!" Inagme... what are your dreams? - Sachiko asked. Inagme still didn't look at Sachiko as she said...

-Rape. My dreams are my past. I was raped. - she say still not looking at Sachiko. Sachiko on her side almost choked. If only Inagme knew... Sachiko approached her and hugged her.

-What are you doing? - Inagme ask. Sachiko eyes saddened.

-I know its hard... how old were you? - Sachiko ask earning a laugh from Inagme.

-Why do you care about me? - Inagme said. It's true that Inagme is bitchy but no one deserve that...

-Because... You need to know your not alone Inagme. Even if its difficult don't let your past hunt your present and future. - Sachiko said still hugging Inagme.

-You don't know... You don't know how traumatizing it is! Stop pitying me! You don't know what it do! - Inagme shouted again. Sachiko hugged her more firmly as she whispered...

-I do... - Inagme for the first time heard Sachiko voice shaking.

-I do know what its like to be rape Inagme. - Sachiko said as only one eyes tear up and cry. The blue one. The real one.

-S-Sachiko y-you? - Inagme turned herself to see Sachiko crying from one eye...

-I do know... T-The price to know it f-for me was my eye. So yes, I know how traumatizing it is Inagme! - she shouted too clinging to Inagme cloth. Inagme by reflex started to strock her hair crying too.

-... Inagme-sama. - Inagme said. Her Papa told her that when her Mama and her meet, Her mama told her papa to call her Isuke-sama and that her papa took it as a friendship sign.

-Sama? - Sachiko asked lost.

-When my parents were only friends... My papa would call my mama Isuke-sama... So... if you want to be friend with me... call me Inagme-sama... - Inagme said calming down as she continue to stroke Sachiko hair.

-Inagme...sama... - Sachiko repeated as she smiled a little. If its Inagme way of being friend...

!*!*!*!*!

The parents started walking to their new destination talking and all as suddenly they hear something... from behind. They turn only to see a Haruki with a bump on the head with a frustrated Isuke.

-B-But! You said you'd play the pocky game with me Isuke-samaaa~ - Haruki complained as everybody made a desperate face. Couldn't they argue at an other moment then this one!?

-Not now Haruki and you know I don't like such games! - Isuke protested. Haruki pouted and made a puppy face.

-But you said that you would play it! was it only because I was dying? That's harsh Isuke-sama!~ - Haruki said. Isuke pouted at her turn and then said...

-Tch. We will play the pocky game later not now! - she then took Haruki ear and dragged her to the rest of the group as they all watched with an even more desperate face.

-... ok... then let's go. - they said starting to walk. Haruki smiled as she took Isuke hand. Isuke pouted a little

-do you think Kyoko and Inagme are ok. - ask Isuke to haruki who smiled even more.

-Yeah those kids cant die so easily. - Haruki said. At th same the Sumireko and banba were having the same conversation.

-D-do you think Sachiko and Kirinai are ok... I m-mean... Kirinai h-have a p-personality problem so... - Said Mahiru to Sumireko who smiled and said.

-Sachiko and Kirinai know how to survive and the be cheerful. If they team There is no way that their team would feel down to much time. - sumireko said smiling. Mahiru smiled in return cutely.

!*!*!*!*!

-Mom, what do you want to do next with their parents? - Irishige asked. His mother laughed.

-You know that one parent must die right? The one that was supposed to die survived. The next one will be... - As she said the name her laugh was out of control as Irishige smile saddened a little _-don't say anything... -_ he thought.

!*!*!*!*!

-T-the answer... is death? - Nalou said. She took Kayamine phone and watch the screen. The song ended 5 minutes ago. _Hold on to this lullaby... I will Kayamine _Nalou thought taking the phone. She took hers as she write to Irishige: death.

*TOUTOUTOUT*

-Hello everyone! Felicitation to Nalou who successfully said the answer! The way to release someone from is sin is death or pardon. Sometimes pardon is not enough. Death sometime is the only option left. - He said turning off the speakers. A box appeared next to Nalou. Determined she opened it only to find food and... a necklace... A necklace with a medallion. When she opened it, she saw a picture of Kayamine. How did they get her picture!? Well anyway... Right now she will survive. For Kayamine. She took her stuff and walked out of the cave. She walked in the snow like she walked with Kayamine. She will survive for her. She can't let Kayamine sacrifice go to waste. If she do then... She's horrible. She is hungry as she eat one of the breads she received. Damn! It's so much pleasure eating right now!. She walk and walk. She doesn't care anymore. She just want to "revenge" Kayamine by winning this stupid game. She cant let Kayamine die for nothing. As she get out the phone from her hand without bothering of the snow falling on it she put the song. Sing along with it while she continue to walk trying to maybe find something or someone other then a killer. _-Don't you worry Kayamine you wont have die for nothing. - _She think as she sing. She sing out all her emotion. She sing for Kayamine. For Kayamine, she will do anything.

-You and I'll be safe and sound -.

_**Note: You guys don't know how much school and headache and authors block are a pain in the *ss! Damn! I wanted a 7,000 but well 6,000 sorry guys! So deeply sorry! I hope you liked this one! I worked sooo hard! damn! You have no idea guys! Sometime I want to keep my promise but you don't know how much its haaard! Im sorry if this is sad. It was getting all better and then BOUM 2 death. Who will die next? I let you try to figure it out!**_


	9. who or what to fear

**Chapter 8: Riddle 4: What or who should you really need to fear.**

**_Note: And after a looong stop (deeplyyyy sorry but authors block sucks! and school too! and problem too!_**_andmydeppressiondonthelp_**_) I'm finally back with the new black class! So we had kayamine and hashiro's death on our shoulder. 2 hit with one chapter. This chapter is more on the romance then the angst. Ho and also I just wanted to say that I already know since the start how the story finish and when I asked you who you would like to have as pairing I wanted to know the most popular to make it the principal one, the result gave me Sachiko and Inagme. Those who follow since the start will remember that this was the most asked couple that everyone was ok with. It has nothing to do with the RP if you ask. So the principal characters are Sachiko and Inagme, it doesn't mean they can't die! With that, have a good reading. Yes maybe the next chapters will be longer but you need to know it's not that easy! This one will at least be 4,000 or more but the other will be 7,000 or more not less. I really am sorry guys for letting you down so much but seriously you don't know what is going through and I would like you all to understand that I am a human being and that am not able to write 24/24 and that author block exist!_**

**_We all understood akuma no riddle is not mine. am tired of saying It! it makes me wanna cry! I thought the OVA was going to be a battle royal like my story not a raping fanservice one... T_T_**

**!IMPORTANT!**

**_Character and couples have theme song!_**

**_Chapter theme song:_**

**_\- Emotional music - Aeternum._**

**_Couples theme_**

**_-Sachiko&amp;Inagme: Emotional music piano - you and I_**

**_-Kirinai&amp;Kyoko: Emotional music - When loves fails (simple version)_**

**_-Nalou&amp;Kayamine: Emotional music - Ashes_**

**_Character theme:_**

**_-Nalou: Solo piano - Diary_**

**_-Ayumi: Emotional music - Blue rose_**

_**-Sachiko: Emotional music - Anyone but you**_

_**-Kirinai: Emotional music - Heaven &amp; hell**_

_**-Inagme: Emotional music - Memories**_

_**-Kyoko: Only piano - Interludium**_

_**-Kayamine: Emotional music - One**_

_**-Hashiro: Emotional music - martyrium**_

!*!*!*!*!*!

_We all know that even the most courageous warriors had fear, which is why the next question, who or what should you really fear? The bear or the hunter? The falling down tree, or the woodman who cut it? The person next to you, or yourself? Who or what is fear if you never learned the good things. The only thing to fear is... fear. But who bring you this fear? Is it you? Is it this or is it him/her?_

!*!*!*!*!

*TOUTOUTOU*

The speakers turned on announcing another new. What is it this time? Another death, a riddle, a parent?! No, never would they want to hear that thing talk about death again!

-Hey everyone - This... isn't Irishige voice...

-Here is Nio Hashiri talking. My son couldn't say it this time, some complication. So the new riddle is, What or who should you really need to fear? With that have a good day! - and the speakers are off.

!*!*!*!*! /!\Chapter theme

Why must it be so cold... why... why is everything hurtful in this world... they just wished to live, not to die here. Past and sorrows need to be push away to survive now, even if it's difficult. Inagme and Sachiko are sleeping in the tree they found hugging each other from their previous discussion and at the same time to share warmth in this cold place, but suddenly Sachiko is woken up by a crying Inagme struggling.

-*sob* d-don't... - she say. Sachiko now knowing what Inagme's dreams are about only, by reflex, poked her gently at the same time of patting her head.

-Hey it's alright it's just a nightmare. - she say as Inagme start to wake up a bit

-e-eh? - Inagme seems a little lost as Sachiko cup her cheek to turn Inagme face to hers but when the two realize their proximity they blush as they were going to lean forward they stop and look elsewhere.

-e-eum a-anyway how dare you cup Inagme face like that! - Inagme say in a bitchy way.

-What's with that! You should thank me for waking you up! - Sachiko say.

-humph. - Inagme pouts.

-don't be so bitchy Inagme it's really not fun, I thought we got through that! - Sachiko say laughing. Inagme pout even more.

-Its Inagme-sama if you really want it. - she say smiling. Yep if she wants to be friend with Inagme she must prove her!

!*!*!*!*!

_-I can't stay in a team, I need to survive alone...I just... don't care... -_is all what was passing through Ayumi head as she walked away. They surely don't need her anyway. She probably won't survive... but she doesn't care... for the moment she will just wal... *SCRAATCH* Ayumi didn't have time to react properly as something scratch her, hurting her badly

-Agh! - she scream in pain falling to the ground as she turn around to see the beast Inagme and Sachiko found, the... lion wolf thing...

-W-what? - She say but suddenly the thing roared as it charged and Ayumi collapsed in the snow, freezing.

... ... ... ... ... She opened her eyes to found herself in a cave with a fire. What? What happened? God damn it her back hurt...

-Ho you're awake? - This voice... isn't that...?!

-I-I found you collapsed and bleeding bad on the ground a-and am sorry I couldn't do anything about your bitten leg and arm... I just found you in this state... - Nalou...

-... - Ayumi didn't know how to respond properly as she felt a big wave of nausea.

-Y-you should probably get back to sleep... - Nalou said getting out Kayamine phone as she looked at it and sighed feeling herself like crying again. Why... Why did Kayamine had to die... t-they could have been together and survive this... it's so painful... but in a way... maybe it was for the better, she wouldn't have been able to win if it meant for Kayamine to die...

-Y-You are... Na-lou Ke-nmochi am I r-ight? - Ayumi asked wincing in pain.

-Yeah... just call me Nalou... - Nalou answered looking away.

-So we both... lo-st our t-teammate - Ayumi said, how ironic. Well, she shouldn't care anyway. Why would she... if she does... it hurt.

-... - Nalou only stayed silent as tears started forming.

-I guess... - she said.

!*!*!*!*!

-h-how much t-time is t-this blizzard g-going t-to last! - Kyoko complained, even if they have winter coat, damn its cold! But they won't give in!

-I-I d-d-don't know b-but am freezing d-damn it - Kirinai answered cursing.

-d-do we s-still got p-pocky? W-Where's our backpack?! - Kyoko said, Kirinai grinned as he opened one of the winter coat pocket getting out a box of pocky.

-A b-b-backpack will slow us d-down - he said as he offered a pocky to Kyoko who grinned too and took one

-thanks! - She said but suddenly something hit her like a stone, what's that?

-t-there! t-there's a h-house?! w-why and how!? - She say pointing at something in the horizon, its true... pass all those tree! There's an house!

-...d-do you think? - he asked. Kyoko knew what he meant.

-yeah w-we could g-go check... I guess? - she said as the two of them started walking in the hard and heavy snow, thigh. The snow is reaching their thigh... their winter coats are soaking wet and freezing! They continue to walk until they can clearly see the wooden house. It... look like someone live there... there's... smoke coming out of the chimney! Fire! They tried their best to run to it as they arrive in front of the house but freeze, is it a trap?

-...d-do you think? - Kirinai ask earning in response a quiet node.

-l-lets open it and get back the f-fastest we can. - Kyoko said trying hard not to stutter from the cold.

-one t-two three! - they counted opening the door getting back the fastest way possible but Kirinai couldn't dodge completely the arrow coming at him as he dodged the best way possible earning the arrow in the shoulder.

-AGH! - he screamed in pain. Shit shit! Kyoko then came to help him up and get the arrow out as Kirinai stopped her.

-l-let th-e arrow there I-it avert t-the blood from g-goin' crazy... - he said wincing a little. Kyoko quietly nodded again as she helped him up and got him in the house checking for other traps.

!*!*!*!*!

-So... where do you think Kouko and Suzu are? - Haruki asked Sumireko.

-I don't know they are the only one I don't have any trace of... - she say. She turned to Shiena.

-You hacked Myojo so you should know what happened to the others am I right? - Sumireko asked as Shiena nodded.

-E-Eum yeah actually I think if I remember well I saw a post on the internet that was talking about someone killing an association of assassin that are also sisters. By sisters I mean those who pray god. - Shiena said.

-I know nothing else... - she finished.

-Well THAT helped a lot thank you 3 - Isuke said irritated as Otoya turned to her and frowned.

-hey! Don't talk to my Shiena-chan like that! - she said getting her hand on her pocket full of scissors. Isuke laughed at her and devilishly smiled as Haruki sweet dropped at the same time as Shiena as they looked in each other eyes understanding.

-Now now Isuke-sama we got no time for that! We need to hurry for Inagme and Kyoko! - Haruki said as Shiena gave the same speech to Otoya as everybody watched desperate

-humph! - Isuke pouted at the same time as Otoya.

!*!*!*!*!

-Mom... what did you plan this time why didn't you let me say it? - Irishige ask to his dear mother.

-For the plan, it's funnier as a surprise actually and... You'll see - Nio said.

-but why are you doing all this mom? - he ask waiting patiently for his mother answer.

-I already said it, you can't know. Everything in the right time - Nio said smiling sweetly as she open a melon bread bag and start eating one of the bread

-*munch munch* anyway just watch what is happening - Nio said one last time

!*!*!*!*!

Nalou had fall asleep not so late after Ayumi did. It was so quiet and the pain of losing Kayamine was too much for her as she started to cry again until she collapsed in a sleep, even though... she felt like crying even in her dream. Why did they have to be here anyway hu!? She... wouldn't have been destroyed if she hasn't been here, what she doesn't know is that fact that they all are here for a reason, the same reason. They all are here for something they weren't responsible for... for the past. The past their parents have. If only they knew... that the cause of their death is because of their parents... but how can you say this? It's not even really the parents fault and so with that, we have our last 6 survivors... how could the other die so quickly!? How could they pass from 8 to 6, why did two need to die!? Why was Hashiro trying to kill her?! That was all the question passing through her head in her sleep. She didn't know feeling and sins are augmented. What a life, fighting for survival like that.

-... KAYAMINE! - she woke up one-shot after having a dream about Kayamine dying with all the blood... all the... shit... she also woke up Ayumi with an heart attack

-Waaa! - Ayumi yelled getting up straight on her feet. That's when she saw Nalou crying and sobbing. Even if she wasn't in her team.. she shouldn't care but...

-... - she got up and sat beside Nalou and patted her head.

-It's going to be alright - she said sweetly trying to reassure her.

-W-why d-did *sob* she h-ad to die *sob* - Nalou cried out

-... I don't know... - yeah... why do people have to die? Why they had to die, is something Ayumi always asked herself.

!*!*!*!*!

-W-Why is it so f-fucking cold! - Inagme say complaining. Sachiko laughed a little, yeah its cold. The two of them got down the tree a while ago and are now walking in the snow, in the big blizzard.

-L-Like I w-would know! - she say laughing making Inagme pout

-I h-hate being cold! - Inagme complained again as Sachiko this time rolled her eyes.

-Y-You know you d-don't have to s-say it I t-think I unders-stood - Sachiko said smiling.

-Inagme don't c-care a-about if you know it o-or not! - she say crossing her arms as Sachiko smile and then approach Inagme and push her in the snow.

-Here, Ho Inagme-sama! - she said sarcastic and laughing.

-h-hey! N-no f-fair! - Inagme shout as she throw herself on Sachiko legs and make her fall in the snow

-waa! C-cold! - Sachiko say as Inagme smile, a true one, for one of the first time in front of Sachiko making her blush but sachiko blushing didn't last long as she took a snowball and throw it in Inagme face.

-homph! - Inagme say when she receive the snowball as she smirk evilly and make a snowball too throwing it at Sachiko who dodged smiling

-haha! Better luck next t - Sachiko didn't have time to finish her sentence that a snowball hit her in the face.

-Next time? - Inagme ask teasingly making Sachiko laugh

-what are you 10 years old? - Sachiko asked surprisingly not stuttering as Inagme pouted and throwed her another snowball in the face.

-Inagme! That was n-not c-cool! - Sachiko say restarting to stutter because of the snow in her face as she try to wipe away the snow in her eyes she trips and fall on Inagme, directly on her lips. Yes they ARE kissing as the two froze, not because of the snow and the cold, but because of the warmth. They aren't "kissing" By that I mean they aren't moving but their lips ARE sealed as the two blush not moving away... it's warm... and they want to but no one is courageous enough to move.

!*!*!*!*!

Kirinai didn't stop wincing in pain in the house as the two searched for thing Kyoko found a chest.

-I found a chest! - she say happily as kirinai smirked even with his wound as he approach her and then his face become serious

-what if it's a freakin' trap? - he ask. Kyoko smile then drop as she look at the chest and take step back.

-... let's see... - she say looking around for something to throw or to protect her, the only thing would be wood... she takes a chair and throw it at the chest breaking the old and musty chest. Nothing. So it wasn't a trap after all...

-*sigh of relief* What was in it? - kirinai say smirking as kyoko arrive a the chest and take a big and flexible stick with wire... it's a bow but it's not build up.

-material for bows... - she answer smiling as she take her pocky box and put one in her mouth as Kirinai smile, not smirk, and take one too. The house is warm, something they thought they would never find again, the feeling of warmth.

-hey do you think we will... die? - kyoko ask to Kirinai

-... I... dont know - he say munching on the pocky.

-... and I mean not just us two... im talking about the others too... - she finish as Kirinai eyes widen, is sister... is she going to be alright? No... he cant think like that.

-I mean... Inagme and... Sa...chiko? Sachiko right? - kyoko ask as Kirinai put a fake smirk

-y-yeah... I-Im sure they will survive... - he say

-... -

!*!*!*!*!

-So we really dont know where Suzu and Kouko live? - Haruki asked as Isuke frowned

-yeah cause the nerd here who was supposed to help dont have the information - Isuke growled as Otoya _again_ took a step forward

-hey! I said you dont talk like that of my Shiena-chan didnt you understand! - she said angry with her scissors in hand as Isuke laughed and took out her brass knuckles. This wasnt going to be great

-Isuke-samaaa Stop it! We need each other help! - Haruki said

-Otoya you said you wouldnt hurt anyone anymore! - Shiena say. The two assasin, Otoya and Isuke, looked at each other and after, their girlfriend

-Shut up. - the two growled as they turned to the other

-hey! Dont copy me you psychopath with scissors fetish - said Isuke as at the same time Otoya said her sentence.

-Hey! Dont copy me you spoiled naked brat! - the two dead glared each other as the atmosphere started to become heavy their girlfriend took them and separeted them.

-ok stop that now lets go! -

!*!*!*!*! (Inagme&amp;Sachiko theme)

The two were lips sealed, wanting to kiss the other. The feeling was growing and growing with the "curse" of this island as now the feeling was unbearable and they kissed, lips moving with the other in the cold snow. The two closed their eyes after a while as their tongue started dancing with the other almost stealing the air the other have as the two pant for air in the kiss, getting more and more excited and starting to moan, Inagme lifted her leg between Sachiko tight as Sachiko moaned in the kiss and humped slowly Inagme leg making Inagme moan…... until the two broke the kiss apart blushing, trail of saliva between their tongue

-...*pant* -

-*pant*... - the two stayed silent looking at each other lustful eyes wanting to take it further, lust…. They needed to talk, that's for sure. The two blushed even more as their lustful feeling started slowly to fade and calm

-... eum... - Sachiko was the first to break the ice. Inagme blushed even more if it was possible.

-yeah... we... we need to talk... - Inagme finished. Sachiko, who was on top, was the first to get up as she gave her hand to Inagme for her to take to help her get up. Inagme took it as she got up too.

-yeah... - the two said at the same time as they got up. What to do now, this situation is so embarass - *GROOAAR*

-s-shit! - the two said as they runned to a place to hide, behind a bush. After a while Sachiko came to toss to the side the bush.

-hey you still ther - but she was greeted with the beast as she started running away

-Sachiko! - Inagme yelled but Sachiko didn't hear as she continued to run away for her life only to realize that she's now lost. Without Inagme... shit...

-eum... - Sachiko was starting to freeze as the heat of earlier, lust and feeling leaving her body as now fear makes itself a way to her.

-I-Inagme? - she asked as she see the sun setting. Shit…. And the fact that she's wet doesn't help….. and make her rather uncomfortable

!*!*!*!*! (Kirinai&amp;Kyoko theme)

-So... how do you build a bow, I mean, I know how but... for it to be strong and all... - Kyoko ask.

-I dont know... I think we need to tighten the wire extremly tight so it will arc the bow and stay like that... - he say as Kyoko quickly node.

-ok so like this? - Kyoko asked to Kirinai while tightening the wire and arching the stick making a bow like thing.

-yep now ya just got to knot it good! - he say smirking as she smile and knot the wire around the bow ends making a good arc and all what is needed.

-Ok... I think we got it! - she say smiling as she hug Kirinai making him smirk and blush a little

-yeah! - he say as he suddenly realize

-eum... do we have arrows or...? - he ask as Kyoko facepalm

-No we dont! - she say in her facepalm and in panic.

-What do we do!? - she ask as Kirinai think and smirk

-we build them! - he say not realizing the ever lasting hug.

-That'd be great dude! - Kyoko say smiling not realizing the hug too.

-but before dont ya think we should go dry our winter cloth! - Kirinai said smirking as Kyoko smiled and released him from the warm hug,

-yeah that'd be great actually cause my cloth are dripping wet! There's a fire here imma right? - she say as Kirinai node.

!*!*!*!*!

Without knowing it Ayumi was crying, she cared and so, she tought. She shouldnt have thought... in her situation, she shouldnt be thinking because... if she does... It hurt, it hurt to think about _Them_.

-A-Ayumi? - Nalou asked not understanding why she was crying. Ayumi only then realized the tears falling on her cheeks as she wipe them away.

-its nothing. - she say. Why... did _they_...

!*!*!*!*!

It makes already 3 hours that all of this is happening, they are searching for kouko and suzu but... they dont find anything, Sumireko asked people she knows to make research and Isuke did too... as suddenly

*RIIIIIING* Sumireko phone ringed.

-Hello? - she asked the answer she recieved shoked her as she hung up.

-S-Sumireko-chan? - asked Mahiru shyly

-w-we... we wont find them... - she say as she take a breath and say what she just heard.

-They died, 8 years ago in a plane crash, their kid survived. - she said without much emotion, but it shoked everyone.

-w-what... poor kid... so their kid is an orphan? - Haruki said, thinking about something... a secret... only the family knows... even the person itself.

-So... what do we do now? - Chitaru say as she look at Azuma who have a cold face but trying to reassure Haru who is sad from the news.

-I dont know... - Almost all of them answered.

!*!*!*!*!

-I see... the one who help them is mostly Sumireko... hehehe - Nio said as Irishige understood. What will now happen?

!*!*!*!*!

Inagme P.O.V

-For real!? How could she leave Inagme like that after all this!? Why did I even kiss her! Argh! - I complained outloud, where could this idiot go!? Its been one hour that im walking in the way she runned and now im lost! This is so frustrating...

-Sachiko! - I yelled piss off, where is she! Damn it! We need to talk! Why the heck did we even kiss for! Euuurgh! I cant, I just cant believe it! I continue to walk as I see the sunset…. Brrr never liked them…. Kimoto raped me on the sunset… yeah….. I cant believe… she got the same past as me… this is bad... she got me wet earlier... EURGH! its so uncomfortable! I cant believe it I just really cant and where the fuck is she! inagme wont wait one year!

Sachiko P.O.V

-Its... d-dark and c-cold... - I said walking around in the dark forest, the sun is setting, I hope my brother will be fine... but right now something else is on my mind, what happened with Inagme... What the hell was that!? How did I end up being wet from her!? Ok mabe it really was good but... really!? I cant believe it! I was sure she would at least stop the kiss or remove me from her! Not slide her leg between my legs hitting my... yeah... its so uncomfortable...

-I-Inagme? - I ask outloud.

**Note: god... im sorry for this little chapter... T_T its just a little come back because as I said the other chapters will be wayyyy longer and updated each 2 week! cause I got a life. Between the space of 2 weeks you will have an other chapter! well... if I got no computer problem or things like that xD**


	10. who or what to fear part 02

**Chapter 9: Riddle 4: what or who should you really need fear (part 2)**

**Note: GUYYYYYSSSS omg so yeah I know long time no see and blablabla im so sorry as always but ya know I got a life, and I had an author block for black class and wanted to update zombie no****t ****this chapter theme is: **Epic fantasy music - the wolf and the moon **really so yeah... im sorrry for those who awaited this story like crazy! but im still alive as always! , by brunuhville!**

**thanks for everyone who reviewed I actually wont make single thanks today... im sincerely sorry I hope you'll forgive me! *bows down***

!*!*!*!*! /!\ Theme song /!\

Sachiko P.O.V

Its fucking cold here, why is it so dark! It sure was time for that monster to interrupt! I would have at least an explication *sigh*

-I-Inagme!? - I yelled again, *sigh* I couldn't do nothing else but sigh and yell her name, I was all alone, in a dark and cold forest, with monster thingy, snow to my knee, I didn't feel anything anymore. It burned at the same time not to feel anything... it was weird I mean, I know the cold is burning me, I faintly feel it, but... I don't care since I don't totally feel it...I cant die here without any explication, I might not really love her but... we deserve explication... wait... I don't love her do I? and without knowing it I collapsed in the snow.

Inagme P.O.V

-Oi! SACHIKO!? - Argh! Really now, fucking hell it makes 3 hours that I search for her can somebody or something tell me where she is!? I cant believe it! after everything that happened we lost each other without one word or explication, Inagme wont wait 1 year for explication of what the fuck happened!

-SA-CHI-KO! - i yelled piss off, eurgh... its even possible she's... Wait! No no no,

-she have no right to die before I have an explication! - I yelled to myself

-OI! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!? - I yelled at the top of my lung risking a monster to find me, I don't like her but I cant let her die without explication, and in a way... I just... cant let her die... wait... I don't love her... do I?

!*!*!*!*!

Ayumi was sleeping in the cave with Nalou crying in her sleep. Until Ayumi woke up sweet everywhere on her body.

-... - that dream again... her parent again... who died in an accident.. why... why did she had to live that, why...? At the same time Nalou woke up crying out

-Kayamine! - she yelled extending her hand... until she realize.

-... - she start to cry out loudly pained as Ayumi sadly smiled and comforted her by patting her head gently

-everything will be alright, don't worry, worry about nothing, I know its tough but you have to stay strong, and probably win this for her, for Kayamine. - Ayumi said sadly smiling as Nalou looked curiously at her

-w-what about... you? - she asked, Ayumi weakly chuckled

-I got no one to win this for, nothing, so don't worry, - she said sadly smiling

-A-ayumi... - Nalou said that's when Ayumi felt it, her tears.

-don't worry about it - Ayumi wipe her tears slowly, ... why? shouldn't Nalou worry for herself only now?

-...but your sad, you always seem not to care but its because your sad... im I right? - Nalou ask Ayumi smiled

-your pretty good at reading people... My mother once told me that it can take ages to be able to do it easily... - Ayumi said sadly

-are you scared... I mean... about your parents... we all saw what happened to the parent of... erm... her name was Inagme and the other Kyoko I think... - Nalou said making Ayumi freeze

-erm... I don't have... t-to worry about my parent... - she said tears forming...

-hu? - nalou was lost

-they're already dead... -

!*!*!*!*!

suddenly Kyoko turned for a second and when she came back to Kirinai his eyes were softer and he was looking shyly at her

-ha! its true! I forgot it was soon night - she smiled making blush the shy Kirinai who nodded

-and? does it feel warm being beside a fire? - she grin as Kirinai smiled

-y-y-yeah... - he stuttered, she also really liked the shy and calm part of him, it changed from the day aggressive and adventurous guy. Really, his idea and all... she really start to like everything about him, his hair his eyes that change the night, his stupid smirk, his two personality his protector side... the way he would always come up with stupid ideas and sometime good ones, every little we will succeed he murmur to her everything. that's when it hitted her like a rock, she was slowly falling in love with him! if she already wasn't...

on the other side kirinai was having the same discussion in his head, he really does like everything about her, her cooky smile, the fact that she always smile and seem cheery and funny, her long red hair tied up in a fitting messy ponytail, the fact that she always have pocky with her, everytime she would never give up, everytime she would get up, every wink and smile directed at him, her voice... her red eyes that look like ruby... wait... is he falling in love with Kyoko?! Really!? he then realized that yes, he was in fact in love with this girl...

!*!*!*!*!

Inagme P.O.V

_... im so... tired... damn it! I __couldn't__ even find her! im... cold... im I going to die?... like Papa...? _I fell in the snow letting myself being buried by snow immediately,_ so damn... cold... heh... I __couldn't__ even find her... i finally let someone being my friend and I lose her... wow... im so... _I couldn't even finish thinking, I looked around me and saw Sachiko in the snow, she was just in front of me, almost in a ice cube! I reached my hand over her and also collapsed.

Sachiko P.O.V

._.. cold... why so cold... why everything... why... so much... question... with... no answer... where im I.. everything... is dark... heh... im I dead? im i going to die now? for real? without ever... having an explication? Without... ever seeing her again? no way... im I... really going... to give up... now? to give... my brother... up... my family... up and... even if i try not to think about it... im I going to... give... Inagme up?... her that cry everytime she close her eyes... her that seemed so lonely... I started... to know... her... and... what we did before being separated... im I going to give up on that?_

!*!*!*!*!

-ho... my god! im so sorry! - Nalou said bowing as Ayumi smiled sadly

-don't be you, didn't know... - Ayumi said sadly as she looked down at the rocky floor

-... - silence. Not one of the two was talking... why was everything happening? why!?

-... - the two stood there watching the floor thinking about everything, the time they lose, their loved one... their family... what to do? They are in the middle of nowhere... are they're parent, well... Nalou parent... really gonna find her? For real?... no she don't really think its even... possible...

-... - they stood in silence for... who knows how much time... thinking about everything... every problem... every insecurities, until Ayumi talked

-... well... I... I should go... - this made Nalou react as she took Ayumi wrist

-n-no... please s-stay... I don't want to be alone... - Nalou sobbed. Ayumi sighed what should she do?

-cross teaming is illegal Nalou... - Ayumi said. Nalou eyes dropped as she released Ayumi wrist

-sorry... i forgot... - is the last thing Ayumi head as she walked away trying not to notice the enormous pain in her heart. It hurt... everything, her wound, this island, the fact that her parents are dead, Nalou that asked her to stay and she leave... she need to forget, she need to care less... not to care about anything... if she does... she would probably lose all hope and cry her life... as she did when she was little... she cried herself to sleep for at least... 1 entire year... The year after her Learning for her parent... the night she learned her parent death... it was the worse night of all

-... I wont continue to lose my life over that... - she say out loud continuing the path in the endless sn-

***toutoutout!***

-Hey everyone! Here Nio again! Its just to warn you all! the blizzard is at its end! beware of water and all that and good luck ya'll! - and it turned off.

!*!*!*!*!

-Ok, so er... I know everyone we once were the worse enemy of all, in a way... but we all know it was more because of the price then any other thing! And now we all know that something else, and surely more important then a little chippy wish is in game, were talking about our kids here! So id like everyone to tolerate each other atleast until we all find our childs again... - haruki said,

-I know lot of us are clearly not happy with Azuma and Ichinose or I know some of us have thing to deal with others about our time back in black class! I know its not the best way to see each other again but if its for my family sake I would do anything! And im sure its same for yours! So please lets help each other out! I almost died!... Listen... we all need to team to succeed, we all need to be together to get to pass and see our child smiles again! - haruki said tearing up, no, she shouldn't cry, she know she will see Kyoko and Inagme again.

-I might not like lot of you but im with Sagae-san on that. - Sumireko said drinking some tea, they were all in a hotel that... well by chance Hanabusa corporation had. So they didn't have any problem. Mahiru only nodded and said a faint "i-im... .with it too" loud enough for everyone to hear. Isuke only got beside her girlfriend and frowned

-Isuke might hate all of you, but I don't want to lose my family either. - she frown

-So... Count me in - Isuke said serious about it, surprising a lot of person by how serious and less bitchy she acted. haru smiled and got herself up

-Im sorry everyone for in black class! I know you were all after my life, and you probably all had your reason and im sorry but I had mine to live but im with Haruki-san! - she said bowing.

-Ichinose... - Tokaku sighed, she got up and putted a hand on haru shoulder

-Since she's in, I am, I wont let anyone touch her. - She said serious making haru smile and hug Tokaku

-Tokaku-san! - she almost cried happily

-Well... im in... guess... - Shiena sighed as Otoya slightly frowned but sighed

-Im in too, but I want scissors! - she said suddenly smiling creepily but Shiena slapped her behind the head as Haruki interrupted,

-Well... to be honest... im not in the assassin business anymore I don't know for you all, but even then, I think it would be preferable... to have weapon... and so... Hanabusa-san could you please? - haruki said as Hanabusa slightly smiled and made a phone call having everyone curiosity on her.

!*!*!*!*!

Inagme P.O.V

... _Sachiko... she was right in front... of me... right there... and I fall unconscious... for real now?... huh? whats... that...? _I felt something warm me something hug me... something making me sit

-i-i-i-in-n-nagme... - _this voice... its hers... her voice is... shaking... shaking as hell... ho... its true... the snow... the cold... she's... freezing... ergh... why... why cant I open my eyes_

-w-w-w-ak-e u-up... - she's weak her voice is week, I faintly hear her breath in hand her as an attempt to heat herself up, well that's what I thought... before I feel her warm hand on my cheek trying to warm them. She then hugged me against her to warm me saying my name over and over, wanting me to open my eyes, her voice is so weak... its... is it scaring me? im I really scared to lose her? Without thinking two time of it, without thinking about anything but her, I put all of my force and hugged her back

-s-sa...s-s-sac-c-chiko... - my voice is... as shaking as her as I try to open my eyes again to be meet with crying one, ... im so cold... but... her skin.. is almost blue, she's so cold... ho god...

-In-a...gme? - she ask voice weak again, I feel this feeling of nostalgia within me when I hear her voice... as if... I heard her voice all my life! and that... it was missing... as if I didn't heard it for 3 years... I cant help but hug her more against me trying to have warmth. Im good... hugging her like that... its comforting... it feel right as if... she was build just for my arms... its weird... but I think I love her...

Sachiko P.O.V

after... a big fight in my head... I... Finally managed to open my eyes... to be greeted by _Inagme!? W-why is she here!? T-This stupid! _I then extended my weak arm trying to reach her as i manage to crawl myself to her, she was freezing just like me... I then hugged her, trying to give her warmth, I then sit her

-I-I-I-in-n-nagme... - I try to call, no answer, im scared... I don't want to lose her... she cant die now... please... no...

-w-w-w-ak-e u-up... - I said again, no answer I was desperate as I then call her name, over and over again. I breathed in my hand and put them on her cheek wanting to warm them up..

-I-n-a...gme... - I cry. I cry out, I don't want to lose her... not now...

-In-agme... - I cry again, don't go... please... suddenly something push me against her... her arms... she hug me back. I cry of happiness when she calls my name with a weak voice like mine, I feel like I haven't heard her voice in years... like her voice was a usual thing in my life... and that I missed it... But... is it just my mind?

-In-a...gme? - I ask weakly again as she hug me more against her

-i-i...ts... I-i-i-ina-gm...e-s-s-sa-ma... - she shiver and weakly say managing to make me smile a little

-yy-y-yeah... I k-kno-w... - I say hugging her better

-... - we stayed like that, hugging each other wanting warmth... and... I think... I think im comfortable... I mean, like that in her arm... is it weird? Do I really love her?

!*!*!*!

Kyoko and Kirinai felled asleep to Wake up when the message ringed trough all the megaphone, the two smiled happily at each other hearing about the fact the this endless, well that's what they thought, blizzard was going to finally end! What a way to Wake up, for one time, they would Wake up a smile on their face with hope covered in it, making them even MORE happy as they helped each other up, they grinned

-So, lets go? - Kirinai smirked taking is now dried coat while Kyoko did the same

-Sure, after all the meteo said today sun is announced - she wink smirking as Kirinai laughed

-yeah - he nodded the two of them got out of the house smiling hoping to find what they need for arrows, after all, they have the bows! God... this was going to be one of the best day on the island... if... nothing goes wrong,

-Kyoko... er... - kirinai simply blushed looking away a little, how to say all that!?

-yeah? - she ask simply oblivious to his blush as he then took a deep breath

-I-i t-think I er l- WATCH OUT! - his eyes became serious as he pushed her with him sending her away as he got back as quickly as possible, a big ice peek fell from a tree, if it felled on Kyoko she was dead, for sure. After this panic attack Kirinai took deep breath

-t-t-thanks... - she breathed deeply heart racing at the fact that she nearly died. God... if it wasn't for Kirinai she would be a dead person right now... its thanks to him... yeah...

-i-its nothin'... - he answer, its weird since he's not the one that would have died... but he still feel like he was the one in danger, he really didn't want to lose her now...

-K-kirinai... w-w-what were you going to ask me earlier...? - Kyoko ask Kirinai who only blush a little

-Nothin' important! I don't even remember it! - he grin stupidly and scratch the back of his head making Kyoko blush, he was cute like that...

-O-ok... - she say as she sigh and shakily get up, she would have died... she really would have died... she's Lucky to have him... he actually care because anyone could let they're teammates die to have the wish!

!*!*!*!

Nalou was alone crying thinking about everything, how can she live after all that... just how!? All of this because of Hashiro... all of this because of him! How could he! He... he killed her... he killed kayamine...

-w-why... - she sobbed, now that Ayumi left her... she's vulnerable, weak... anyone could... no! No! she wont let it... She wont die! She will win for kayamine! She will win for her! To prove her, her sacrifice wasn't worthless...! She wont let herself die miserably like that! She will win this! she wont let it! _I will survive... I need to! for her! _she thought.

-Dont worry... I wont let you down... - she smiled for herself, she wont take it, and this game? it can go fuck itself! She wont die! At least... not like that! She got up and clenched her open hand and smirked

-Just wait... - she said smirking she got out of the cave and watched as she saw the sun and the wet and melting snow

-Just Watch me win for you, Kayamine... - she then started to walk in this snow that stuck after her with each step she took, she was becoming heavy, but who care? Its more training, training just like her and Kayamine did... She wont lose! She started to run in the snow yelling every once of sadness, of pain in her replacing it with hope, courage and determination. She runned and runned not caring about anything, about her panting, about her tiredness, not about anything. She fell in the sticking snow and got herself up, snow all over her drenched cloth, she was heavy but didn't care as she continued to run away, until she bumped into... a... er... what is that... what again!

!*!*!*!

Ayumi was walking away alone again, but who cared, she was alone almost all her life... so she just continued, continued to walk alone, away from everything. She didn't have nothing to lose, no one would lose her if she would disappear anyway, she don't have parent nor other family, who would care or look for her? No one... no one would be here for her, she's going to be all alone... as... ever...

-**sigh** at least... other will win... I could wish for my parent to come to life again... but what would be the price? - she say outloud sighing trying to ignore her tears why... why was all that happening... what did they ever do!? Pathetic... here she is lost in this endless snow... its depressing... at least it will soon stop... well lets wish it wasn't a joke and it was real... that the snow would stop... well its a good start that its actually not snowing anymore. She only was there for 1 week but... she already know she shouldn't still be here... she doesn't have her place on this island, in this life. No... she don't care. she wont think like that. If she does she would only end up killing herself, and that, she's sure irishige would like to announce it.

-I wont let him this pleasure - she scoff to herself walking away again and again until she... is lost.

-*sigh* -

!*!*!*!

A short time after the phone call a helicopter arrived with box and all that,

-er, each box should have a name... please open your own box - Sumireko say sighing as she go open hers to find her old type of bionic arms made for fight, only the newest model. She slowly replaced her bionic "normal" arms by those bionic fighting one. Same thing for the legs. During that time Banba shyly made her way knowing very well what was in that box, was she really going to restart that? Now that she was fine after all those year?

-_Mahiru, I know ya don't want to, but I mean, its our kid were talkin' about here... yer not obligated to continue after that... - _Shinya said as Mahiru nodded to herself as opened the box to see

-_god! that make so much time I didn't saw or take a sledge hammer! gehe -_ Shinya couldn't help but say it. During that time Otoya opened her box to find lot of different scissors, some for cooking some for cutting wood, some other for paper, scissors, a lot of them and Otoya couldn't help but take one of them and open, close them saying

-God~ scissors taken for me~ - Shiena then opened her box to see a slingshot with little... _is that bomb? _

-kenmochi-san, once those bomb have a rough move and touch something, they glue on them, after gluing it will explode. - Sumireko said

-W-waw w-well thanks... - she say as Haruki open hers to find combat glove and... wire. She shiver and Isuke see it as she cant help but soften slightly her gaze, she know well that this idiot never wanted to be an assassin in the first place, she then got to her and whispered in her ear something comforting, making everyone curious, did Haruki really manage to change this selfish spoiled brat? Isuke opened hers to find a better mini-gun then the one she currently have and knuckle knives. Hitsugi only stayed in front of her box, knowing very well what it would be, Chitaru got beside her and kissed her hair

-I know... - Hitsugi said

-I know too... but, you know... I wouldn't be with you if I wouldn't have forgiven you... - Chitaru say as Hitsugi slowly open her box to find a poison gun. Not the same, a more powerful one. Chitaru did too, finding a beautiful sword and a beautiful rapier,

-Chose what you want, Namatame-san - Sumireko said as Chitaru took the rapier. Tokaku opened her box to find knives and some protect, probably for Haru

-If your wondering, Yes the protect are for Haru-san, Since she never was an assassin in her past nor nothing and probably didn't train to fight, I thought protection would be better, so a bulletproof vest and in case of urgent situation she have a gun. Its not a powerful one, since she probably never used one I didn't give her one that with one bullet could dislocate her arm, you know. - Sumireko said as Tokaku slightly frowned, Sumireko was the only one she didn't manage to fight.

!*!*!*!

Inagme continued to hug Sachiko and so did Sachiko, giving warmth to each other in this infernal cold, they couldn't help but feel relieved with the call about the blizzard. It was going to end! They stayed like that smiling, in each other arm, like the place was made just for them, like Sachiko was made to fit in Inagme arms and inagme arms made to fit with Sachiko. They were comfortable. The two were good. After a long moment of silence the two started to feel extremely better, even warm, no more cold anymore. It was so good to feel heat...

-s-say Inagme-sama... - Sachiko managed to say weakly chuckling. it was a lot better now that her voice was less weak.

-mh? - Inagme asked curious slightly smiling at the name. Sachiko then slightly blushed remember everything, every weak moan the two had, their gaze and the feeling of Inagme lips against her own pushed her to slightly touch her lips

-w-what... what was all that... I mean... earlier... before the b-best separated us... - she ask as Inagme remember it too, Sachiko lustful gaze, Sachiko lips against her own, inagme blushed

-E-er... - after an awkward silence Inagme sighed

-I really don't know... - she said as Sachiko only blushed more, thinking about the excitation, the feeling of lust that was growing inside of her... the fact that at that moment, she wanted her, she wanted Inagme. She couldn't help but find her face completely red. Sachiko knew it, she love Inagme, fuck the fact that she's a spoiled brat, Inagme is... someone else... its only a cover... she got the chance to see it some times... the real Inagme not the cover bitch one...

-Say... what can we do now...? - Inagme asked looking at the sky, the sun piercing though the dense and gray cloud making some spot of light on the snow that now shine and start to melt at some places where the sun is stronger. its beautiful... and... its great... its full of hope!

-I... I don't know... - Sachiko sighed looking at the sky like Inagme slightly smiling as she cuddled Inagme some more, Inagme didn't mind and only cuddled herself too against Sachiko.

-*sigh* - the two sighed making the other smile slightly, the sky was beautiful and some bird started to fly in the sky, that was a good sign

-say inagme-sama... - Sachiko said smiling as Inagme answered by an other 'mh?'

-will we manage to survive? - she finished. inagme sighed and after smiled, trying to be cheerful, once in a while it cant kill right?

-probably... - Inagme say as her smile widen

-but im sure we will. - she smile again as Sachiko smile widen too

-Im sure about it too. - Sachiko smiled as Inagme then got herself up with Sachiko

-We shouldn't stay o- she didn't have time to finish her sentence that she heard roaring. She looked around to see... a... beast without eyes only hole probably for ears, its probably using its hearing to find pray, after all, they still are in a forest... after analyzing the beast they realized it was eating an other animal, but it was right in front of them, they had to pass the other way without picking up its attention.

-... - Sachiko and Inagme stayed silent as the best devoured the other animal, it didn't have eyes and was scary...they started walking away bypassing the beast. They should be really cautious not to get caught- *crack* yeah. Sure. A branch! The monster immediately rose up turning to them as it charged.

-RUN! - Inagme yelled to Sachiko taking her hand not even bothering the act running away with her hand in hand, no way she's going to lose her again! Never will they separate if the price each time is for them to almost die!

!*!*!*!

Kyoko and Kirinai were walking. Kyoko still stressed about earlier and Kirinai still blushing from what he was gonna ask. The two didn't talk and only walked in this sort of jungle immense forest. they arrived at a frozen waterfall that started to melt, this place would be beautiful if it wasn't from the snow and ice. The sun was piercing trough the cloud at that place making the ice melt but shine beautifully as they watched in amazement. the slow water drip rolling down the ice peek of the frozen water.

-W-waa... - Kirinai said at the same time of Kyoko making the two laugh

-Its beautiful isn't it? - Kyoko asked smiling as he smirked _not as much as you..._ he thought but he answered something else even thought

-Yeah, its wonderful - he said smirking as she then sighed with ease, its fun since... they know the glacial time will pass now, that they have hope in front of them, that they don't survive for nothing its... reassuring... Kirinai settled down and Kyoko followed him as they watched the waterfall they saw a bunny, a real one, not one of those monster on this island... just... a normal animal...

-look, it seems to be searching something - Kyoko pointed out at the bunny who's ears were rose up in the air as he look everywhere around him suddenly an other bunny came to view as the two walked to each other and cuddled each other and they stayed on the frozen lake. Kirinai smirked at how cute it is and Kyoko smiled thinking how beautiful this whole scene is. In the end... they ended up cuddled, its still cold... and so the two stayed watching the bunny. kyoko head was on Kirinai shoulder and Kirinai put his own head on top of hers. they were slightly blushing but couldn't help but stay like that, happy. Truly happy for one of the first time. More happy then earlier. Kirinai, after a while turned to Kyoko to see her sleeping on his shoulder, seems like she was tired... he couldn't help but smile and kiss her forehead gently, blushing. and he stayed like that, looking at the bunny who looked like them. It was sincerely perfect... if only they weren't in a stupid life game... it would be even more perfect...

*TOUTOUTOU*

-Everyone! you all have 2 more hours to answer the riddle~ hurry hurry little bunny, the hunter is hungry~ - it turned off. it was Nio again...

-what did she m- - Kirinai didn't have time to finish that he saw the bunnies in front of him being devoured by what seemed to be... a snow wolf... but who know with what it could be mixed...

-K-Kyoko... - he said trying to wake her up sweet dropping.

-W-we need to go! - he say a little more loudly as kyoko open her eyes

-h-heh? - she then saw the scene

-w-w-w-what is h-happening?! - she ask as Kirinai shush her

-not now lets just go! quick! - he said as he took her by the hand and ran away from the wolf.

!*!*!*!

during that time...

-Mom! What are you planning! Wasn't I the one supposed to direct the game?! - Irishige asked. Nio looked away, what could she say at that.

-Listen I got to do thing in life, I don't ask you to understand Irishige. - she say going away

!*!*!*!

-Lets go! - Haruki said as they all got in Sumireko private plane. Shiena was doing the hacking job to know the location of this cursed place. It wont be long they will find their kids again. After what seemed like hour she finally discovered it.

-its far. Really far and its on an island, - she say as she continue to type on her computer

-I'll send the map to the driver of this helicopter and we are supposed to arrive in 3 days. but! the only way to access the island is underground because only some special helicopter and plane can go in the sphere. - Shiena said. Everyone nodded, she then pressed send and they started to fly to the island

-That's my Shiena-chan~! - Otoya said happily as Shiena slightly smiled Haruki made a thumbs up and Isuke scoffed,

-want one? - haruki said showing pocky to Isuke who sighed and picked one

-your lucky im hungry, idiot~ - Isuke said. During that time Sumireko was watching Mahiru gently and peacefully sleep in the helicopter, gently caressing her hair... what a pain she cant really touch them... feel them...

!*!*!*!

Nalou was running away from the beast when she saw Inagme and Sachiko hugging each other, she slightly blushing at their side _I didn't know they were this close... just... like... me and... her..._ but the beast was still running after her as the beast stopped when hearing an animal Nalou freezed, she then realized the beast had no eyes, and so she walked slowly away. Letting the thing killing the animal and eating it. After a while she heard a cracking wood sound, she was sure it was her, no, it was them. She heard Inagme yell "RUN" and the beast running after them as she sighed and fell in the cold heavy snow, she's lost... and its cold... even thought she said and thought all that earlier... she still want Kayamine beside her, telling her everything will be alright... Even if deep in her head she know its not... kayamine was the only good thing here...

-Why... - No. She promised. She promised she would win this for kayamine, she got to her feet tiredly and searched for a place to sleep, somewhere where this fucking cold doesn't reach her. Not her old cave, something new, even if its a new cave... she just want a sign that she moved on, that she's moving.

!*!*!*!

Ayumi was slowly walking in this messy place, tree everywhere, not finding her way, not knowing where she is. _I wonder how's everyone doing... _ she thought sighing as she climbed cautiously a tree trying not to slip and sat on a big branch resting a little as she closed her eyes,

_8 years ago, Ayumi P.O.V_

_-Ma and mother are coming back home! - I said happily almost running around the house, its the day their plan was coming back, I waited, 2 days later they still weren't home, my babysitter was still there worried, stressed, she seemed sad and our conversation would be less nice, less long._

_-Rouka, why mother and ma aren't coming back? - I asked hesitantly, she tensed up a little and sighed, she got up and came to hug me, I heard her sniffle_

_-I-I guess we cant hide it from you forever... A-Ayumi... your parent died... they died in a plane crash, they didn't survive... I am so sorry... - she cried, she really was sorry for me... but..._

_-y-y-your lying... t-t-they cant b-be dead... - I said crying, no it cant be true, they cant be dead! No... no no no!_

_-no... im really sorry Ayumi... -_

Ayumi woked up sweety tears rolling down her cheek, she never had these nightmare since 9 so why do they come back to hunt her now!? Why now!? She didn't know the island had influence, no one did. So she only cried, everything. It made so much time in reality... that she didn't cry... yeah...

-*sob* w-why... - she cried, always the same question, that isn't really a question... Why? Why everything? Why couldn't she live peacefully with her family. What did they even want from her?

!*!*!*!

During that time Nio smirked, if only they knew the plane was tricked~ her devilish smile crossing a way on her face she laughed at the memories of the plane crashing,

-2 parent dead on 12~ - she laughed as she then made a phone call

-Will everything be ready? Yes? That's right, I want it for tomorrow, make them lose time - she smirked and hanged up.

!*!*!*!

-*pant pant* I-Inagme, I t-think *pant* were far enough - Sachiko panted still dragged by Inagme who was also getting tired.

-*gasp* y-yeah - Inagme stopped to take deep breath and so did Sachiko, suddenly everything was slow motion, the beast surged out of nowhere to charge Sachiko, Sachiko only closed her eyes, but nothing. Nothing, she didn't feel nothing, she opened her eyes to see Inagme being hit by that thing and being throwed away on a tree making a loud thud, scared that she would die or even that Inagme would she kicked the beast on the nose trying to have its attention as it turned to her Inagme weakly throwed a rock. Right in the hole of his ears as it growl in pain Sachiko run to Inagme and help her up as Inagme weakly chukle

-h-hey ever-y th-ing is spi-nning... -Inagme dizzily said as Sachiko gulped, this was not funny.

-I-I know j-just d-don't fall asleep... please stay awake until I find a place to hide - Sachiko quickly say, after running everywhere around she found a sort of underground cave. Perfect. there must be some water there... right? yes, there is. She gently placed Inagme on the ground as she took some water and started to wash Inagme wound

-You idiot! W-why did you do that? aren't you the selfish one!? - Sachiko said gulping tearing up, Inagme was in a really bad state again.

-h-hey im f-in..e ho... well... tell th-at to the stars... - Inagme said dizzily pointing nowhere, it might be even worse then what Sachiko thought

-No your not fine! - Sachiko said tears starting to slightly fall from her eyes. There was blood in her hand and it was awful, Inagme grinned and absent-mindly reached her hand to Sachiko cheek. Stroking it.

-Its... f-ine... - Inagme smile, Sachiko couldn't help but blush as Inagme closed slightly her eyes

-d-dam..n... th-a...t. hea..d ache... do... - inagme dumbly chuckled

-you idiot... - Sachiko smiled sniffling.

-I swear you'll be the death of me... - she sigh

-h-ey! I-m the one d-ying here... - inagme manage to pout as Sachiko roll her eyes

-only because your stupid - she sighed as Inagme pouted more and winced

-w-ell the s-tupid... wo..uld like h-help... - she groan as Sachiko start to take care of her again, washing her head slightly as the blood was being washed away Inagme dumbly hummed, but her voice was beautiful, it was low and wonderful. Sachiko couldn't help but blush even more as Inagme smiled

-you... k-now... y-our... pretty... cu-te... - Inagme say as Sachiko blink surprised as her face become so red that even a tomato would be jealous

-W-w-w-w-w-what?! - She ask not understanding a thing

-you...r cute... when y-our blu...shing like that... - Inagme smirk as she slightly blush at her own comment, Sachiko mind was on fire, she couldn't think straight, well... that's funny because right now its not just her mind that's not thinking 'straight'

-hey... y-ou... you kn..ow tha...t kiss...? - Inagme ask slightly blushing as Sachiko only nod

-d-did... did... you... like it? - Inagme ask as Sachiko almost choke, she did. She did enjoy it. She did enjoy everything. But was she really going to say th- she didn't have time to finish her fight that Inagme pulled her into a kiss. Her eyes opened wide and her face was more red then the lava of a volcano and her face as much hot as the lava.

-see? your cute... when you blush - inagme smirked against Sachiko lips making Sachiko at a loss for words and only frozen in place, red. inagme dizzily laughed as she fell uncounsious.

-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-hatthehellj-j-j-j-justhappened? - Sachiko asked too quickly outloud feeling her face more then incredibly hot. She the looked at inagme sleeping face feeling herself going limp, Inagme kissed her. Again. And this time, it wasn't an accident. That was for sure! how could this be an accident! She kissed her fully on the lips saying she was cute when she blushed! Sachiko know it well that Inagme didn't have all her head, but for her too do that... and the feeling of Inagme lips again... god... Sachiko was touching her lips again thinking about that fabulous kiss...

!*!*!*!

_6 years ago:_

_-Listen... it seems that people wanted to crash the plane... your parent died because of, in a way, murderers. Or more like assassin, they had a contract to crash the plane... were sorry to announce you that. - Some guard of the airport said to Ayumi, she wanted the real answer and she was having them, people are horrible... they destroy and kill and build what they want, when they want, they don't care about anything else but themselves... human are scary... should I fear them?_

Ayumi continued to cry and remember thing from her past as suddenly something ringed. humans... are monster... the only fear you have... is on other people or yourself... on humans... humans are the true thing to fear... upon that realization she took out her phone and with her shaking hand and blurry eyes she texted "what or who should you really need fear,: humans."

*TOUTOUTOU*

-Felicitation Ayumi! you actually win it 15 minute before the riddle ended! how lucky must you be~ the answer to what or who is fear is~~~ human~! Human go and do what they want~ kill each other, lie and all those kind of things~ - the speakers turned off as a box dropped beside Ayumi. She opened it to find _a note? _

**IM BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK OMG YOU GUYS! 3 days to write 7,000 words! can you believe it!? Hope you actually enjoyed it ! I made the chapter longer as I promised! hope you really like it T_T god... I know 2,000 words isn't a lot more b-b-but... gomeeeeeeen T_T**


	11. Riddle 5 what action is it

**RIDDLE: What action is it that you will get punished for if it fails but that you can never be punished for if it succeeds.**

**NOTE: OKAY GUYS. SO this is a small small chapter. Kind of a teaser for what will be comming. I decided to put myself trought a challenge to fight my art block. i have to write 500 words per days all days of decembers to offer you a good chapter on christmas. Can i do it? Im not sure! But i want to do my best. Writting was really good for me but since i used to always write when something bad happened i kinda linked it. PLus for some reasons my depression just made writting not enjoyable anymore. I couldnt love what i wrote nor had the patience nor had the will to write anymore. But i want to get back into it. There might be some errors. I know this is short. But please PLEASE understand that im doing literally ALL i can with my disponibilities, school, my life, my depression and my procrastination is at its max. You guys deserve so much better. But i know some of you still love this story. I won't let it go to waste and i won't let it sink into nothing. I might have troubles for somethings thought. A certain couple. Euh something kinda happened and writting it makes me feel kinda weird. I guess. But ill still do my best.**

_a note? and... a rope?_ Ayumi took the time to read what was on it, after all what else should she have done?

_Lovely,_

_Me and mom are on the second plane now, just before going to the second airport, we passed by a wonderful forest! Here is a picture of us two with the beautiful scenery, i think this is what you call a selfie now right?_

_with love, Mother and mom._

It was her mother Suzu's writting. Inside the note was a picture of her two mother, Suzu and kouko. She looked at the picture and teared up, her two mothers figured on it, with a big tree behind them and an impressive, rainbow colored, bed of flowers. No. It must be a joke! how did someone put his or her hand on a letter her parent had probably wrote in the plane, the same day they died!? She started to cry, she missed them so much. So, so much… her parent died… and someone here knew how and why. Knew what happened! How else to exlpain the fact that this letter was given in this deadly game… tears streamed down her face as she sobbed her heart out, its so painful….. as if… a million dagger stabbed you in a healing wound. She miss them so much, she miss her parents voices, her parents embrace, she screamed her pain trying to make i go away. It didnt. She started to hit the now visible and wet floor angrily. She wanted the feelings to disappear. She never wanted to feel like that again. She tried, Day and night since this event not to feel anything. Anger was filling her mind. Heart filled with rage she got up with the rope. Walking her way in the melting and gluing snow. She was determined to find out what happened and have answers. Tying the rope around her while walking she finds a fall with two dead rabbit. Theres foot prints on the floor, someone was here. Worried and scared Ayumi tighten the grip on her letter and continue.

!*!*!*!

Sachiko smiling stupidly, looked at Inagme while blushing. Inagme just kissed her before falling uncounsious. Sachiko smiled and played a little in Inagme's hair, starting to doubt on her feeling and Inagme's feelings, in a good way of course. Inagme's face looked in peace compared to other time where she would struggle or cry and Sachiko felt reassured and happy about it. Inagme grip tightened around sachiko's waist. Since earlier, Inagme would cuddle more and more Sachiko but now it was to a point that our white haired and confused girl couldn't ignore it anymore. Blushing and taking a deep breath Sachiko said nothing and only cuddled back, after all, she was so cold... Closing her eyes and listening to the birds and the wind, she felt herself slowly slip away into a deep sleep. Some time later, Feeling suddenly weird, Inagme wakes up to the memory of her kissing Sachiko. A sudden blush creeps to her cheeks as she remember just how great it was. _Great? Did i really think that? ... Must be the collision i had with the fucking floor_.

She smiles, sigh, then look at the sleeping girl she's cuddling. After all their arguments... it comes to this huh? They still need to talk thought. That's for sure. Inagme isn't sure about anything and prefer to just think of it as the fault of the impact she received, shrugging the possibility of her loving the girl she first hated. Sighing faintly not to wake up Sachiko, Inagme tries to slowly get off the sleeping girl. Successful, she leaves her jacket on top of Sachiko and goes to look outside, smiling when she sees the melting snow glowing from the sun. She goes back inside the cave to checks around. Happily, she sees the sword Sachiko had gotten and facepalm, _Why didn't we thought about using it dammit!_ she think as she takes it from the floor with her. Inagme turns slightly to see if Sachiko is still there and sleeping. _She is... ok great. I hope she'll be safe... please don't let anything happen to her while im gone..._

She finally exit the cave to go search something to eat. Checking around once far enough she notice some branch and even broken trees. She then proceed to collect some wood for a fire. Sure, she was going for food but why not a fire too? So she comes back again and again dropping more and more wood. Feeling tired again, she decides to go join Sachiko, after all, they can go hunt together after. She approach Sachiko and lie down beside her. _What will happen now? I wonder..._ Inagme turns to Sachiko to see the peaceful and calm face of the said girl. She sighs and remove her jacket from on top of Sachiko, only to place it better so it can cover the both of them. She extend her arm around Sachiko's waist and smile weakly. _I don't like this feeling. Im scared. Would she even love me back...? What if in the end... she's like... him? What if she hurts me?_ Inagme sighs again and close her eyes, allowing her to lose herself into the warmth of their glued bodies. _Ill just... enjoy this... for the time it may last..._ on that thought, Inagme drives off to sleep.

!*!*!*!

Kyouko and Kirinai ran like crazy, hearing howls and barks following them, hunting them. Kirinai suddenly turn and start to run in a other sense, toward the wolves.

-K-kirinai!? - Kyouko ask not understanding her little crush reaction.

-FOLLOW ME AND YELL THE LOUDER YOU CAN - Kirinai says while running towards the hungry beasts. Kyouko sigh but nods. She knows what she's going to yell. She takes in a deep breath while hearing Kirinai yell as she then scream all the air she has in her lungs.

-I THINK I LOVE YOU! - She screams but then, she blush when she realise that... she really did confess in one of the most inapropriated time. Kirinai blushes and his mind turns off. He trip and fall in the snow as the wolves starts to catch up with them. Kyouko, blushing furiously, gets Kirinai to his feets.

-F-forget it okay, ill say everything later! - she says quickly and embarrassed. She then takes Kirinai's hand in hers and starts to run towards the wolves again, forcing him to follow.

-Lets go back to the fall - she propose as she run toward the predators.

-C-can you yell? - she asked

-I cant scare them alone... - she finish smiling awkwardly. He smirks, he can do it too, he have guts.

-I can! - He says, _Just watch kyouko, i have guts too and you deserve an answer... _Kyouko came to scream to the animals running after them but kirinai suddenly way louder than her.

-I THINK I LOVE YOU TOO! - he yells chuckling, Kyouko smiles and tear up. She starts laughing happily and yell:

-THEN ITS PERFECT! LETS GO! - they run and run as the yelling seems to make the result they both wanted, it scares the wolves away. They smile at each other and rn back to their water fall to see footprints that aren't theirs.

-Someone was around. - Kirinai says seriously to Kyouko who nods, stressed.

-Do you think someone passed to put traps? - she asks worried sick. Kirinai smiles and hugs her, god, she said she loves him! If he could, he'd be jumping everywhere, but he needs to stay serious and composed.

-Lets just go in the cave and... talk about everything - he says happily chuckling but also in a flirty way, not minding the footsteps on the ground. Kyouko chuckle at the happy guy before him and nods. They walk by the secret place they found that leads to the entrence of the cave and finally arrives ''home''.

-I've got a lot to say~ but first~ - she smile and do what she wanted to do way earlier, she kisses him. He blushes, smile and kiss back. Its awkward and they can easily guess that neither of them ever kissed before, not that it removes any magic to the kiss, just more laughter once its broken.

-Waw, never kissed anyone before? - she chuckles teasingly to him. He blushes but smirk and scratch the back of his head laughing.

-Nop, i never did but i hope i wasn't that bad and by the way, you never kissed anyone either huh, even I can tell it! - he smirk, she blushes a little and nod.

-Guess you're a lucky guy then Ki-ri-nai~ - she teases him by poking his nose.

-Guess your a lucky girl Ky-ou~ - he smiles, the most sweet smile he ever did in the daylight.

As the time passed by, the two cuddled up and smiled at the warmth of the other. Never forgetting the feeling of the kiss they shared. After a while, the two becomes exhausted from all the running they did for the sake of their lives. Closing their eyes, they fell asleep with one of the most relaxed smile they ever did on this island. They believe in each other and that will never change... will it?

!*!*!*!

**Final note: i hope you could enjoy the little of it i made. I know i didnt write about Nalou i think but hey... im doing my best. Im deeply sorry everyone i dont know where im going anymore.**


End file.
